Blast from the Past
by FreyaCarter
Summary: When Alanna Harris's world is turned upside down she decides to go back to the world she knows. Her return to the Bay caused a mixed reactions for the residents old and new. Not a great summery please read!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my name is Freya. I have been watching Home and Away since was a child and created my own character for the show. I used to write stories for this character and didn't realise a sight like this existed until my friend pointed it out to me. So I have decided to post a couple of chapters of my story to see what you think of it.**

**My characters name is Alanna Harris she is 28 years old. She is 5ft 7 and has blond hair and blue eyes. Her figure is similar to Bianca's and she is as equally as stylish.**

**This first chapter is basically a summary of her life up to the present date. Please let me know what you think and if I should continue. Reviews are very important to me so the more I get the better.**

Alanna Harris first arrived at the bay when she was 15 years old, but she wasn't known as Alanna Harris then, she was known as Alanna Lawson.

Alanna was the younger sister of Jude Lawson and the twin sister of Noah Lawson. She had managed to escape their crazy mother and follow her brothers to Summer Bay. She started off hiding out in an old caravan; Noah took her food and water regularly.

It wasn't until Alanna got sick that Noah eventually told Jude about Alanna's arrival, Jude agreed to take her in, little did he know the trouble she would cause.

Alanna instantly developed a relationship with Alex Poulos, this relationship blossomed over a few years and the couple eventually got married. Alanna fell pregnant shortly after the wedding and Alex wasn't happy about it. He didn't feel ready to have a family so young. This caused a lot of arguments between Alanna and Alex, Alex ended up turning to his old flame Brodie for comfort.

Alex realised he was still in love with Brodie and finally decided to end his marriage to Alanna, leaving her devastated. Leah and Alanna developed a strong friendship after Alex's departure. Leah was the one who supported Alanna through the break-up and then later on when Alanna went on to miscarry her baby.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alanna and Hayley Smith also became the best of friend over the years. Alanna and Hayley supported eachother when Noah was killed.

Alanna continuously went from one meaningless relationship to another and clocked up quite a few exes along the way, the relationship that caused the most scandal was the brief fling she had with School boy Kim Hyde.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After her whirlwind romances Alanna finally left the bay for a year or so before returning and falling head over heels for newcomer Roman Harris, who she later went on to marry. During her time with Roman, Alanna formed a concrete relationship with both Nicole and Aden. She became almost like a mother to them both, Alanna left the bay around the time Roman was sent to prison. She was devastated when he refused to fight for his freedom, but promised to stay faithful to him and wait for him.

Alanna made a brief appearance for Belle and Aden's wedding then came back a few weeks later to help Aden deal with his grief over losing Belle. She stuck around for a while after that before finally returning to her life in the city, she moved there to be closer to Roman.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Although Alanna's life wasn't perfect she had spent the last couple of years working as a florist in her own shop. She had just got back from a holiday in Paris (she had been to visit Hayley and Scott and baby Noah) when it arrived, an envelope that was about to bring her entire world crashing down.

**Ok so hope you all followed that, if you have and questions please pm me and I will answer them. The opening chapter will follow after this one and then judging by how much interest I get I will take it from there. So if you want me to continue please review.**


	2. Visiting

**So this is my first proper chapter of this story, please review and let me know what you think, and if you like it.**

It was visiting time at Helden's Prison; the beautiful blond that had arrived was causing a stir amongst the prisoners. The woman was wearing a black leopard print maxi dress and gold thong sandals. Her hair was pulled up into a high ponytail leaving her fringe to frame her face. She was wearing black stud ear-rings and a black flower ring on the middle finger of her right hand. There was a black and silver cuff style bracelet on her left wrist and on the wedding finger of her left hand the woman was wearing a single diamond white gold engagement ring, coupled with a plain white gold wedding band. A prison officer patted down her body to search her for anything she shouldn't have before asking for her handbag.

"There you go Mrs Harris" the prison officer said as she handed, her the hand bag.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alanna took a deep breath as she walked slowly towards the table she could see her husband sitting at. Alanna decided she needed to see him after the package she had received. She sat carefully in the chair opposite him "Do you want to tell me what's going on?" she asked nervously. Alanna had a horrible knotting sensation in her stomach as she waited for him to reply.

"I can't do this any more. I can't watch you come here day after day" Roman said slowly.

"Roman I like coming here, well not like exactly but you know what I mean" Roman laughed a little as he watched Alanna try to explain.

"I know, I just can't ask you to do this any more" he said calmly, he could see the annoyed expression fill Alanna's face.

"Well you can't stop me either and if you think this is going to make me turn my back on you then you're wrong, I love you Roman Harris…" Alanna started to get angry, she calmed instantly when she felt Roman's hand on top of hers.

"I know you do, I love you too and that's why I have to do this. Allie I can't ask you to put your life on hold anymore, I know how much you want children" Roman explained.

"I do want children, but I want them with you. We're in this together for better or for worse remember" Alanna reminded Roman of their wedding vows.

"Yeh, but its worse for you than it is for me right now. Please Allie let me go, live your life don't wait for me" Roman felt terrible for upsetting Alanna but he wanted her to move on and be happy. He knew him being locked up wasn't going to make her happy.

"I can't believe your asking me to do this, to just walk away from our marriage like this" Alanna cried, she couldn't fight back her tears for much longer, but she refused to cry in front of him, so she just got up and rushed out.

Roman sat with his head in his hands; he knew she would be upset. All he could do know was hope she understood and eventually moved on with her life.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After driving round for a few hours Alanna eventually pulled up outside her house. As she opened the front door she could hear laughing coming from the kitchen, she took a deep breath and headed towards the laughing.

Alanna put her bag on the table and headed over to the fridge. The laughing stopped as soon as she walked into the room "Hey, how did it go?" Nicole asked as soon as she saw the sad look on Alanna's face.

Nicole, Angelo and George were staying with Alanna while they got a place sorted; Alanna didn't mind them being there she was just grateful for the distraction.

Alanna reached into the fridge and pulled out a bottle of white wine "Not great, he still won't budge" Nicole threw Angelo a look as she watched her step-mum walk over to the cupboard and take out a glass "Did you want one?" she asked. Nicole shook her head, and then watched as Alanna got frustrated when she tried to open the bottle. Alanna eventually slammed the bottle down on the kitchen counter and burst into tears.

"Hey it's ok?" Nicole said as she rushed to give Alanna a hug.

"Why is he doing this to me Nic, I don't understand" she sobbed uncontrollably. Angelo took George into the lounge out of the way. He knew Alanna needed to talk to Nicole.

Nicole opened the wine and poured a glass for Alanna and herself "I don't know Allie. What did he say to you exactly?" Nicole wondered what had got Alanna in such a state.

"Not a lot, just that he didn't want me to waste anymore of my life on him" Alanna explained, Nicole's eyes widened.

"What he said that?" she exclaimed, she couldn't believe her dad could be so insensitive.

"Not in so many words, he said something about me moving on and having children" she sniffed. Nicole couldn't believe what she was hearing, but as she started to think about it she then started to realise what her dad was trying to do. He was trying to set her free, let her have the life that she deserved.

Nicole remembered her dad telling her that he hated the thought Alanna was being punished for his crimes, she had put her whole life on hold for him.

"Maybe he's right" Nicole said finally, she saw the furious look on Alanna's face and regretted her comment instantly.

"What, so you think I should just give up on him? On everything we have built together" Alanna didn't mean to shout at Nicole but she was just so angry "I can't cope with this" Alanna cried as she grabbed the bottle of wine and glass and headed into her bedroom. She stayed in there for the rest of the night.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nicole was surprised when she came downstairs in the morning, Alanna had packed a suitcase "Hey sweetie, I'm so sorry for shouting at you last night" Alanna was like a completely different person.

"It's fine" Nicole smiled dubiously as she looked at the suitcase that was now stood next to the front door.

"You and Angelo will have this place to yourselves for the next week or so, I have decided to go to away for a while to sort my head out" Alanna explained as she grabbed her keys and some cash out of the little jar on the fireplace.

"Ok where are you going?" Nicole wondered.

"Summer Bay, I'm gonna catch up with some old friends" Alanna smiled, she kissed Nicole on the cheek before heading out of the door. "Say bye to Angelo and give George a kiss for me" she called out as she closed her door behind her. Nicole laughed a little; this kind of behaviour was so like Alanna, she always did things in the spare of the moment.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alanna threw her suitcase into the boot of her white Audi TT roadster, before slipping into the driver's seat, putting the top down and putting on her sunglasses. She started the engine and drove off the drive way and made her way along the main road. She stopped at the junction to check in her handbag, which was now on the passenger seat, she found her phone purse and the brown envelope. Alanna took a deep breath before taking off the hand brake and turning off the end of her street.

"Summer Bay here I come" she smiled as she felt the fresh air on her face.

**Please review and tell me what you think, I have already written the next chapter and will be uploading it soon but not until I get some reviews.**


	3. Living for the moment

Alanna pulled up slowly in the Surf Club car park, she smiled as she looked around her. This place hadn't changed a bit, she thought to herself. Alanna got out of her car and walked over to the wooden barrier she scanned the beach, before stopping at a figure she recognised. The figure was of a man in a straw hat standing near the sea with a fishing rod in his hand. Alanna skipped back to the car and grabbed her handbag out of the passenger's seat, before locking it and setting her alarm.

She lifted her long blue maxi dress off the floor removed her sandals and put them in her oversized handbag, before heading out onto the sand. She couldn't help but smile as she felt the warm sand on her feet "Caught anything?" She asked cheerfully to the man who was still standing with his back to her.

"No not…" Alf said as he turned to face whoever had asked him the question

"Stone the flamin' crows, aren't you a sight for sore eyes" Alf exclaimed, he gave Alanna a hug.

"Hello Mr Stewart" she said as she pulled away. Alanna and Alf were extremely close, he was extremely fond of her and she was equally as fond of him. Alanna was nearly as close to Alf as what Sally Fletcher was.

"Is this a flying visit or …" Alf wondered, he was extremely happy to see this young woman.

"Just a flying visit I'm afraid. I just wanted to see everyone again" Alanna smiled, Alf could see something was troubling her, but he knew she would tell him in her own time.

"Well do you have somewhere to stay?" Alf asked changing the subject.

"Well I was going to book in at the sands" Alanna replied.

"You'll do no such thing, why don't you come and stay at the caravan park with me and Marilyn?" Alf was horrified at Alanna's idea of stopping at the Sands.

"Er…I don't think me and Marilyn in the same house is such a good idea" Alanna said as she remembered the last time her and Marilyn spoke. Alf also agreed, the last time Alanna spoke to Marilyn was when she was giving her a piece of her mind over the whole George thing.

"Ok, fair enough, but you will be joining us for dinner tonight. No arguments" Alf didn't give Alanna the option of declining his invitation. Alanna held her hands up to show she surrendered. She finally said goodbye to Alf and headed back up the beach toward Angelo's.

Alanna was keen to try this restaurant; she was also intrigued by this Darryl Braxton character she had been told so much about.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brax was stood behind the bar serving some drinks when this beautiful blond stranger arrived. Alanna took a deep breath before walking confidently towards the bar. She put her handbag on the bar and sat on the bar stool in front of Brax. He grinned widely as she removed her sunglasses "Hi"

"Hey can I get a glass of red wine please?" Alanna said as she grabbed her purse from her bag. As her hand touched the envelope she decided to change her order "Actually can I make that a bottle of red wine please?" she asked. Brax nodded and took a bottle of wine out of the rack.

"One of them days?" he asked trying to start a conversation.

"Yeah something like that" Alanna smiled, Brax laughed, Alanna couldn't help noticing how hot he was when he smiled.

"So are you new to town?" Brax asked as he poured Alanna a glass of her wine and handed her the glass and bottle.

"Not exactly, I'm what you'd call a blast from the past" Alanna was staring to feel a little uncomfortable with all of the questions "I'm gonna go and sit on that table over there" she said as she handed Brax a $20 bill, before turning and walking towards the empty table just in front of the bar, taking her bag wine and glass with her.

Alanna put her wine and glass on the table and put the bag on the empty chair next to her, she took out the envelope and pulled out the documents marked **Decree Absolute. **It was now final Alanna was officially divorced. She couldn't bare to look at the document so she quickly put it back in the envelope and stuffed it into her handbag. It wasn't until she looked up that she noticed Brax standing in front of her with a Pizza "I didn't order that" Alanna smiled.

"I know it's on the house. Thought you might need something to go with that wine" He replied as he put the margarita pizza down in front of her. Alanna watched Brax curiously as he made his way back to the bar. She couldn't understand what Nicole had against this man, he seemed ok to her.

When Alanna had almost finished her bottle of wine and the pizza Brax had brought over, she was unaware the restaurant was now empty. As she looked up she saw Brax coming back from locking the door "Oh my god I'm so sorry, you probably have a home to get back to" she said as she quickly stood up. Alanna felt the wine rushing to her head; she lost her balance fell on the floor. She burst into laughter as Brax rushed to help her up, Alanna was extremely embarrassed by what she had just done. Brax smiled when he saw her blushing cheeks.

"I can usually handle my drink better than this" she smiled as she looked up at Brax; suddenly Alanna did something she hadn't done in a long time she moved forward and kissed Brax's lips gently. As soon as she realised what she had done she pulled away quickly "Oh my god I'm so sorry" Before Alanna could finish her sentence she was surprised when Brax put his hand on her face and kissed her again, this time the kiss was tense.

Alanna reached up and put her arms around Brax's neck; he put his hands on her hips and pulled her closer. Alanna couldn't believe she had reverted back to her old ways so quickly. One minute she was having a drink at a local restaurant, the next thing she knew she was laid across a table with a stranger between her legs living for the moment.

After they had finished Brax kissed Alanna in the forehead before moving away and fastening is trousers. Alanna rearranged her dress before grabbing her handbag and looking at Brax "Thanks for the pizza" she winked as she turned and headed towards the door.

Brax followed the blond and unlocked the door, he couldn't believe how calm and collected she was being. She was almost like a female version of himself "Well whenever you need another drink you know where to find me" Brax grinned as he let the woman out. Alanna looked at him

"I'll bare that in mind" she smiled confidently before turning on her heels and heading towards her car. As she got closer to her car it was then she realised she was in no fit state to drive, although Alanna didn't seem drunk to everyone else, she seemed to be having trouble telling her legs how to work. She decided a walk on the beach might help.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Alanna walked along the beach she couldn't help thinking about what she had just done. When she arrived at Angelo's the last thing she expected to be doing was having sex with the owner on a table. Although was a little shocked by what had happened she didn't feel guilty or unhappy. For the first time in the last few days she felt settled and calm. Sex to Alanna was like a release, it helped her to get rid of all her anxieties and all the tension that had built up over the years whilst Roman was in prison. Alanna smiled as she stopped outside a familiar building.

Alanna walked slowly into the diner, as she approached the counter she could hear Irene and Colleen bickering about table numbers "Some things never change" Alanna said rather loudly. Irene and Colleen stopped dead "Oh my gawd, Alanna love" Irene cried as she hugged Alanna tightly. Alanna turned her attention to Colleen as she pulled away from Irene.

"Your back then" Colleen spat before turning back and heading towards the kitchen.

"She's still my biggest fan then" Alanna smiled as she turned back to Irene.

"Just ignore her darl, she'll come round eventually" Irene said as she put her arm around Alanna and led her towards an empty table.

It wasn't long before Alanna heard the voice she had been expecting "OH MY GOD ALLIE" Leah squealed excitedly as she rushed towards Alanna, almost bowling her over.

"What are you doing here? How long are you staying for?" Leah's questions all came at once. "Where are you staying?"

Before Alanna had chance to answer her attention was drawn to the hot surfer who had just come in, she watched as this guy walked confidently towards the counter. Alanna saw Colleen take one look at him and turn away "She likes you as well then" Alanna said loudly grabbing the stranger's attention; he smiled when he took one look at Alanna.

"It must be my rugged charm" he grinned cheekily, Alanna bit her lip as she approached him "My names Heath Braxton and you are?" Heath was curious to find out who this beautiful stranger was.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Alanna replied flirtatiously, causing Irene and Leah to throw eachother a look. Alanna watch Heath shrug and walk out of the diner.

"He's trouble that one" Irene warned.

"Good, I like trouble" Alanna replied with that mischievous look on her face. The look Leah recognised only to well.

If Roman wanted Alanna to move on and be 'free' then that's exactly what she would do, Alanna thought to herself. It felt good to be back. After bumping into two hotties in one day Alanna decided that her trip might be a little more permanent. What better way to get over one man, than to get underneath another?

**So what do you think of Alanna so far, please review and let me know.**


	4. Old habits die hard!

"So do you have any plans for tonight?" Leah asked as she and Alanna walked along the beach.

"Er yes, Mr Stewart invited me over for dinner" Alanna said Leah could tell she was distracted.

"Alanna, they're trouble" Leah warned as she saw where Alanna was looking, she had a feeling Alanna wasn't listening though. Alanna had a look in her eyes as she watched the River Boy's surfing, a look that Leah knew only to well.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alanna called in at Angelo's for a bottle of wine on her way to Alf's. She walked to the bar with a smile on her face as she saw Brax standing there "Back so soon" Brax grinned, Alanna giggled.

"Not quite, I'm here for a bottle of wine to take with me to dinner" Brax sensed the flirtatious tone in Alanna's voice.

"Well if you get bored with that you know where to find me" he said as he handed her the bottle of wine, Alanna handed him some money before leaving. Brax watched as Alanna walked down the stairs.

As Alanna got to the bottom she was shocked to bang into Heath "Hello again" he grinned a he looked her up and down. Alanna was now wearing a pair of red skinny jeans and a cream floaty top; she had her hair down and straight. As Heath looked down he saw the black platform stilettos she had on, on her wrist was a collection of black bangles.

"Seen enough" Alanna snapped as she watched Heath get a good look at her.

"I'm sorry I'm just not used to this kind of beautiful" Heath grinned, Alanna smiled at Heath's cheesy comeback "I still don't know your name"

"It's Alanna" she smiled before heading out of the door; Heath watched her as she left.

"I gotta get me a piece of that" he said as he turned to the other River boys who were now watching Alanna leave.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Knock, Knock" Alanna called as she arrived at the door of the house in the caravan park.

"Hello love, wow you look lovely" Alf smiled as he saw what Alanna was wearing.

"Well I hope you don't mind but I have arranged to meet Leah for a few drinks later" Alanna said as she put her black clutch bag on the table and made herself comfortable.

"No course I don't love, us oldies don't expect you to stay here all night" Alf laughed as he got himself a drink out of the fridge.

"Speak for yourself" Roo said as she waked into the kitchen form outside "You might be getting on dad, but I wouldn't class myself as old just yet"

Alanna laughed "You must be Roo" she said as she stood up to greet Roo.

"You must be Alanna, dad's told me all about you" Roo replied as she gave Alanna a hug.

"Oh I do hope not" Alanna teased "I brought this to have with dinner" Alanna handed Roo the bottle of wine.

"Oh a nice red, good girl" Roo smiled as she took the wine.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After dinner and a lot of catching up Alanna said her goodbyes to Roo and Alf. She had to admit she was a little relieved Marilyn had made alternate arrangements.

Alanna decided to walk to the surf club, as she walked along the main road she was shocked when a car pulled up beside her "Can give you ride?" a voice called from inside. Alanna smiled cheekily when she saw Heath sat in the driver's seat.

"It depends on what kind of ride?" Alanna couldn't resist. Heath's grin was now even wider.

"Cheeky, do you want a lift or not?" he asked. Alanna nodded and climbed into the car.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leah was surprised when she saw Alanna and Heath arrive at the same time; she frowned as her friend approached.

"What are you doing Allie?" Leah asked as Alanna sat beside her.

"Nothing, Heath just gave me a lift" Alanna said as she sipped the drink Leah had already got her.

"So what's the story? Why are you really here?" Leah wasted no time in getting to the important questions.

Alanna reached into her bag and pulled out the envelope, she handed it to Leah. She gasped as she took out the paperwork "Oh my gosh Allie, I'm so sorry" Leah looked up and saw the sad expression on Alanna's face.

"He says he wants me to move on and be happy without him, so that's exactly what I intend to do" Alanna said as she looked over at Heath who was now stood at the bar. Leah could see straight through Alanna's cool exterior, she knew it was all a brave front. Alanna was devastated on the inside, but she was doing what she always did. She buried her emotions.

"Oh no Al, you can't be serious about Heath Braxton" Leah worried as she saw that look in Alanna's eyes.

"Why not, he's hot" Alanna grinned as she watched the surfer.

"I told you why not, he's trouble" Leah warned, she knew very well Alanna wasn't listening though. Leah's warnings were falling on deaf ears as usual.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a couple of hours Leah realised she wasn't going to talk Alanna out of going to talk to Heath so she warned her to be careful and left her to it.

"Well it seems I have been deserted" Alanna said as she slipped into the chair next to Heath.

"Is that right, well we can't have that can we?" he replied with a cocky grin. Alanna spent the rest of the night flirting with Heath Braxton.

Alanna wasn't surprised when Heath finally moved in for a kiss. Alanna pulled away and moved her mouth towards his ear and whispered "Take me to yours" in a slow seductive voice, before kissing him again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alanna was surprised her and Heath actually managed to make it to the front door; they had been extremely passionate on the way back to Heath's house.

Heath and Alanna were practically ripping each other clothes off as they walked through the door. Heath closed the door behind them, before slamming Alanna up against the wall Alanna let out a groan as Heath started to kiss her neck. He moved his hands down her waist before resting them on her hips. Heath pulled her towards his bedroom; he closed the door and slammed Alanna's body against it.

Alanna let out another loud sigh as she felt Heath's hands slip inside her jeans; Heath gently pulled her jeans down and slipped them off, he then moved his attention up the Alanna's top and bra. Alanna removed Heath's shorts; Heath picked Alanna up and pushed her back onto the cold wall before finally turning with her and laying her on his bed. Alanna kissed his neck as he grabbed her hands and out them above her head, locking them in place with his own hands. Heath was now in full control, Alanna's heart started pounding when she realised he now had the advantage. The thought of all the power Heath now had was driving her crazy.

Both Heath and Alanna let out a moan as he slid inside her, he thrusted gently backwards and forwards before finally coming inside her. Alanna was almost screaming at this point, but she managed to keep quiet, she wasn't sure if there would be anybody else in the house.

"Wow, that was intense" Heath gasped trying to get his breath back.

"Mmm" Alanna replied with a cheeky smile on her face, she watched Heath slip his boxers on before he climbed in bed beside her. He kissed her gently on the back of the neck before drifting off to sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The glare from the sun through the gap in the curtain caused Alanna to wake suddenly, that and an awful high pitched shout from the kitchen "Casey, get your arse out of bed you'll be late for school" the voice yelled.

"Shit, school" Alanna exclaimed as she looked around the room frantically, _I thought his name was Heath; please tell me he is not at school. Oh my god it's like Kim all over again _Alanna thought to herself as she frantically searched the room for her clothes. Heath woke to see Alanna slipping back into her jeans.

"Alright mum, I heard you the first time" a male's voice yelled. _Oh thank god that must be Casey _Alanna was relieved."Shall I wake Heath?" A voice said from outside the bedroom door.

"No Case, judging by this I'm guessing he had company last night" It was then Alanna realised she had left her shoes and bag by the front door.

"You have to get me my things" Alanna begged Heath, he rolled his eyes and put his head back on the pillow "Please Heath, your mum's out there"

"She'll be fine" he groaned.

"Ok, I'll get them shall I" Alanna spat as she headed quietly into the hall way, she was horrified by what she saw; standing in front of her was Darryl Braxton. Brax's eyes widened as he watched Alanna come out of Heath's bedroom. It was then it dawned on her Brax must have been the brother Heath had told her about.

How crap did Alanna feel now? She had, had sex with Brax the previous afternoon and now here she was standing outside his brother's bedroom door. Neither of them got the chance to speaks because Heath came out of his bedroom "I hope you weren't just going to leave without saying goodbye" he smiled as he slipped his arms around her waist. Alanna now felt even more uncomfortable; boy did she hate herself sometimes.

**Sorry to leave it there. Please tell me what you think so far. Reviews are very important to me so please review even if it is only a few words.**


	5. Distraction

It had been a few weeks since Alanna bumped into Brax outside Heath's bedroom door. She had desperately been trying to avoid bumping into him again, that was a bit difficult though because she had started to see Heath on a regular basis, it wasn't anything serious but Alanna was grateful for the distraction and the 'release' he provided. Most of the time Heath would go to her place at The Sands.

Alanna had been covering a few shifts at the diner to make ends meet until her divorce settlement from Roman came through. She had rang Nicole and told her she was planning on sticking around in Summer Bay. Angelo and Nicole offered to pay Alanna rent for her house instead of finding one of their own. Alanna agreed it was a good idea, that way it killed two birds with one stone the house wouldn't be empty and she would get a regular income from the rent money.

Alanna had also managed to smooth things over with Marilyn while she was working at the diner, the pair were getting on extremely well, in fact Alanna and Marilyn had arranged to go to Angelo's for Pizza.

Alanna walked into Angelo's and searched the tables for Marilyn; Brax shot his head up when he saw Alanna arrive. She was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and a red oversized jumper with red ballerina style pumps, her hair was tied back in a loose bun. Brax couldn't take his eyes off Alanna as he watched her sit at the table next to Marilyn, as Brax watched Alanna he saw Heath already making his way over to the table.

"Hey" Alanna smiled as she looked up at Heath, she couldn't help noticing how uncomfortable Marilyn seemed.

"I thought you were avoiding me" Heath smiled "I was wondering if you were free tonight if you fancied grabbing a couple of beers" Heath wondered, Alanna grinned widely.

"Ooh beers how could I resist?" she teased "I'll meet you in here about 9ish" she suggested, Heath nodded.

"Sure 9 it is then" he said as he turned and walked away from the table. Alanna looked at Marilyn who was now frowning at her "What?" she asked.

"Heath Braxton really Alanna?" Marilyn asked.

"Why not? he's good company" Alanna replied "Amongst other things" she added under her breath. Marilyn rolled her eyes.

"Ok well as long as you know what you're doing?" Marilyn sighed, although Alanna was married to Roman when she first met her. Marilyn had heard so much about what she used to get up to.

The women enjoyed the rest of their evening together; it was almost 8.30 when Marilyn decided she should go home "Are you sure you'll be ok?" Marilyn asked one last time as she handed Alanna her half of the money towards the bill.

"I'm sure I'll be fine, and if I'm not I will give you a call ok?" Alanna said firmly, as Marilyn left, Brax came over to the table, Alanna felt extremely awkward talking to him.

"Can I get you anything else to drink?" he asked as he cleared the table.

"Er…Yeh can I get a white wine please?" Alanna asked

"Sure" Brax nodded as he headed back to the bar and poured Alanna a drink. Alanna followed Brax to the bar and sat on the stool opposite.

"So you're married to Nicole's dad right?" Brax asked, starting a conversation.

"Was, the divorce has just been finalised" Alanna replied as she took a sip of wine.

"So are you sticking around long?" Brax said as he wiped the bar.

"I'm hoping to find a place Yeh, well as soon as my settlement comes through" Alanna was quite happy talking to Brax; he seemed like a nice enough guy. She was still struggling to see why Nicole and Angelo hated him so much.

"Things a bit tight?" Brax wondered boldly.

"Yeah you could say that, I'm doing a few cover shifts at the diner here and there but nothing permanent" Alanna noticed Brax's grin widen.

"What?" Alanna wondered what had made Brax smile.

"One of my waitresses has just started at uni and I could do with someone to pick up her shifts if you need something more permanent" Brax explained.

"Er…Yeh ok. If you're sure you don't mind" Alanna was quite excited at the thought of more regular shifts and she knew Irene would understand.

"Ok well I can show you the ropes now if you like" Brax suggested, Alanna put her bag on the bar and walked around to the side Brax was stood. Brax explained how the till worked and where the orders went. Alanna couldn't help but sense the chemistry they had between them.

Heath wasn't impressed when he arrived and saw Alanna and Brax behind the bar, they were laughing. Brax was leaning over her showing her how to use the till. Heath was sure this didn't need that much physical contact. Alanna's face lit up when she saw Heath approach "What's going on?" Heath wondered he glared at his brother who backed away from Alanna instantly.

"Oh, Brax has given me a job, he was just showing me how things worked" Alanna smiled, she walked back around the bar and gave Heath a peck on the cheek "I'm all yours now"

Alanna and Heath had a few drinks in Angelo's before heading back to Alanna's. As usual Heath was finding it extremely hard to keep his hands off the young blond and Alanna didn't seem to mind she was grateful for the attention. Before Alanna had chance to open the door Heath had already picked her up and pinned her against it. Alanna kissed him passionately, Heath opened the door and closed it with his foot, he carried Alanna over to the bed and fell onto it with her. Alanna giggled as she continued to kiss Heath and remove his shorts.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alanna woke up in Heath's arms; she couldn't believe how happy she was. Although she hadn't known Heath very long she had started to feel relaxed with him. It was like he seemed to understand her.

Alanna gently slipped out of bed and headed to the shower, Heath woke as soon as he heard the water turn on. He sat up and realised where he was, before falling back down with a grin on his face. Heath couldn't help thinking how lucky he was to be there, Alanna was beautiful, funny and wild when it came to bedroom activities. But more importantly she never asked questions, she somehow seemed to understand him.

Heath's thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. He got out of bed and answered it in his boxers "Er…is Allie in?" Alanna was coming out of the bathroom when she heard the voice, it was Leah.

"Hey Leah" Alanna smiled as she walked to the door with a towel wrapped around her torso.

"Hi I just wondered if you wanted to come over to mine later for lunch." Leah frowned as she realised what was going on.

"Yeh ok what time" Alanna replied, Heath was now heading towards the bathroom.

"1 o'clock" Leah said as she watched Heath disappear before turning back to Alanna "What are you doing I thought you said Heath Braxton was a one off"

Alanna rolled her eyes at her friend "I know what I am doing" she smiled "I'll see you at one" she added as she closed the door.

**Please Review x **


	6. Shocks

Surprisingly Alanna didn't feel nervous about her first shift at Angelo's, she had already met the staff and got a feel for the place before hand. So tonight was just the first night she would be getting paid to be there.

Brax took a deep breath as she watched Alanna approach him, she looked hot. She was wearing a pair of Black skinny jeans and a navy blue capped sleeved t-shirt. Her hair was pulled back into a tight bun, with her fringe and a few strands of hair left the frame her face. She was also wearing a pair of Navy blue ballerina style pumps. Brax couldn't help but stare at this beautiful woman, even though she had been seeing his brother Brax couldn't ignore how attracted he was to her.

"Where do you want me?" Alanna asked as she put her bag behind the bar.

_In my bed_, Brax shook his head to clear his thoughts he was so glad he didn't say that comment out loud "Er…why don't you start by serving that table over there?" Brax said as he pointed towards a table full of business men. Alanna nodded and walked over to the table confidently.

"Good afternoon gentleman" She smiled as she handed the men some menus she had picked up on the way to the table "Can I get you anything to drink while you have a look at the menus" she asked politely. Brax watched her curiously as she jotted down some drinks orders. She walked back to the bar and gave Brax the order.

"What are you grinning at?" Brax wondered.

"Two drinks down" Alanna replied, Brax scanned the order and saw what was written underneath the first two drinks. It looked like a telephone number "I don't think you'll find that drink on our cocktail menu" Alanna smiled, Brax just laughed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Businessmen Alanna had been serving all afternoon had started to get a bit loud, Alanna was pretty sure she could handle them. As she cleared the table she was surprised to feel a hand grab her bum, she let out a squeal and dropped the tray of empty glasses. Brax rushed over to see what the problem was.

"I was just been friendly" The man was a little unnerved by Brax

"I don't call groping me being friendly" Alanna spat.

"He did what?" Brax couldn't control himself, he grabbed the man by his shirt, pulled him off his chair and pushed him up against the wall "You don't touch any of my staff, especially not her" Brax yelled. Alanna's eyes widened, _what did he mean especially not me?_ Alanna thought to herself.

"I'm sorry mate I didn't realise she was your girlfriend" the man said weakly as he tried to fidget himself free. Alanna was stunned that Brax didn't correct the guy when he referred to her as Brax's girlfriend; but she was even more shocked that she hadn't corrected him herself.

"Now you and your friends are going to pay your bill and get out of here, do you understand?" Brax released the man and stepped away "Are you ok?" he said as he turned to Alanna, she was more shaken up by what she had just witnessed than the man groping her.

After Alanna's shift was over she headed straight back to The Sands to get ready for her date with Heath, he was taking her to Yabbie creek for a few drinks, as Alanna got ready for her shower she heard her phone beep **Hey Beautiful I'll pick you up bout 8 ok? X **The message was from Heath, she quickly text back before putting her phone back on the side and heading into the bathroom. She reached into the cupboard and pulled out her shampoo; as she pulled it out a box of Tampax fell out with it. Alanna paused as she stared at the box.

Alanna quickly got dressed, rushed into the kitchen and grabbed her phone again, she checked the date. Suddenly something dawned on her; she grabbed her bag and keys and rushed out of the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leah was at work when she got a frantic text message from Alanna telling her to go to her place right away. Leah pulled up in The Sands car park and made her way to Alanna's door. The door was open a little when she got there.

As Leah opened the door she could see Alanna sat at the table staring at something in front of her. It wasn't until Leah got closer to her that she realised what it was. On the table was a little white and blue stick, it was a pregnancy test "Oh my god" Leah gasped as she saw the test was positive. "Maybe its mistake" Leah said as she sat beside Alanna.

"I doubt it" Alanna had now put 3 more tests on the table, each one of them had PREGNANT 4+ WEEKS written in the little result window.

"I'm pregnant Leah" Alanna started to cry, Leah quickly pulled Alanna into a tight hug. "It's all such a mess" Alanna cried as she thought about how far along she was. The fact that she was 4+ weeks only meant one thing; the baby was conceived on the day she had sex with both Heath and Brax, who the hell was the dad?

**Sorry it is only a short chapter but I wanted to update this while it was fresh in my memory. Please please please review.**

**Also a big thank you to Nikayla for mentioning my story, it means so much to me.**


	7. Confirmation

"Ok lets not panic, maybe we should go and see a doctor" Leah suggested. Alanna nodded she grabbed her keys and bag before following Leah out of the door.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Leah and Alanna weren't waiting very long before Alanna's name was called, Alanna stood up quickly "Come with me" she said as she reached down and grabbed Leah's hand.

"Yeah sure" Leah smiled as she followed Alanna into the doctor's office.

"So Mrs Harris what seems to be the problem?" The doctor asked as he leant back in his chair.

"Er…its Lawson now actually, Miss Lawson" Alanna corrected him, causing Leah to frown. Leah knew Alanna was trying to avoid her problem. Alanna simply reached into her handbag and took out all four pregnancy tests, before putting them on the doctor's desk.

"I see" the doctor smiled as he looked at the tests "So what is it I can do for you?"

"Well are they right; I mean they must be mustn't they? They can't all be wrong" Alanna had started to mumble so Leah grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"I'm afraid it's very unlikely that you are not pregnant, but I can examine you and do some blood tests if you want just to confirm it for you properly" the doctor smiled, he seemed extremely understanding.

After the doctor carried out some tests and asked Alanna some questions he finally sat down and explained things to her "Ok Alanna the urine test shows you are definitely pregnant and judging by the dates you gave me I would say you are around 5 weeks pregnant. Which means the date of conception would have been around the 6th of July" the doctor smiled, Alanna was horrified, this had confirmed all of her fears.

Alanna had absolutely no clue who the father of her baby was. Leah couldn't help noticing the worried looked on her friends face "Hey it's ok Allie; we'll get through this together ok?" Leah said softly, she knew Alanna must be worried about Heath Braxton being the father of her baby. Little did Leah know it was far more complicated than that.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

After the appointment Alanna still hadn't said much "Do you know what you are going to do?" Leah asked, Alanna just looked at her as if she was talking a foreign language "About the baby" Leah added.

_The baby, _these words hit Alanna like a tonne of bricks. She couldn't believe this was happening, how could she have been so stupid?

"You do have options you know?" Leah's comment broke Alanna's thoughts instantly.

"I'm not having an abortion if that's what you mean" Alanna snapped, she didn't mean to sound so harsh it was just the way it came out.

"Then that settles it then, you're going to have to speak to Heath" Leah said weakly, Leah hated the thought of her best friend carrying the child of a man like Heath Braxton. But she knew that even a guy like Heath had rights too.

"NO" Alanna replied quickly, she realised she had snapped again so she softened her tone a little "I'm not ready to tell anyone yet. Especially not Heath"

"Alright" Leah said "I won't say a word"

Leah pulled up in the car park outside The Diner she noticed Alanna was watching some kids playing on the beach "I think I'm gonna go for a walk" Alanna smiled as she got out of the car. Leah also got out quickly.

"I'll come with you" she said as she followed Alanna onto the sand.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Brax and Heath and some of the other River Boys were getting ready to go for a surf. They were busy preparing their boards when they saw Alanna and Leah walking towards them.

"River Boys at 12 o'clock" Leah mumbled under her breath, Alanna looked up and saw both Braxton brothers fooling around, they were fighting and wrestling. As the women got closer Alanna was surprised to be knocked off her feet by them both.

Heath had tackled Brax and both men fell backwards into Alanna causing her to fall to the ground "Oh my god Allie are you ok?" Leah cried as she knelt beside her friend "Watch what you're doing will you she's pregnant" Leah yelled at both men who stopped their fight instantly.

Leah knew what she had said as soon as she saw the deathly look Alanna gave her. Alanna could have slapped Leah for her comment "So much for keeping it to yourself" Alanna frowned furiously as Leah helped her to her feet.

"I'm sorry I just panicked" Leah apologised sincerely; the last thing she wanted to do was drop her friend in it.

"Pregnant?" Heath repeated as he stepped away from Brax and moved towards Alanna, who was now stood upright looking straight at him.

"Yeh" Alanna replied as she waited for Heath's blankness to disappear.

"How far?" he asked.

"5 weeks" Alanna replied, she glanced at Brax quickly and noticed his eyes widen. Alanna knew exactly what Brax was thinking "Look I've gotta go" Alanna tried to walk away but heath grabbed her.

"Don't you think we need to talk about this?" he asked, Alanna nodded.

"Yeah course and we will babe I promise but right now I just want to go home ok?" she said as she started to walk back to the car, Leah followed closely behind her.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Later that evening after Leah had gone home Alanna decided to go for a lie done, she was exhausted. She had only just drifted off to sleep when she was awoken by a loud knocking on the door. Alanna got up quickly and went to answer it; she guessed it would probably be Heath wanting to talk. Alanna was stunned as she opened the door. Brax barged inside the room almost knocking Alanna off her feet "Come in why don't you" Alanna spat sarcastically.

"I need to know if this baby's mine" Brax demanded, Alanna nodded she had been doing some research online.

"I know, I've looked on-line and you can do something called a Pre-natal DNA test, there's a small risk to the baby but it's only about 10%" she explained. Brax nodded in agreement they both needed to know who the father was as soon as possible.

"Do you need any money?" Brax asked thoughtfully. Alanna shook her head.

"No but I need to get the DNA from you, I can't ask Heath" she replied.

"Obviously, make the appointment and I'll go with you" Brax said he noticed how upset Alanna looked at this point "Hey its ok, we'll sort this out" Brax said as he pulled Alanna into a tight hug. Alanna paused for a moment before pulling away, she had remembered the trouble she had got herself into from the last time they shared a moment together.

**Please let me know what you thought of this, I would really like at least 5 reviews before I add the next chapter.**

**Here's what's to come in my next few chapters-**

**Alanna realises she has feelings for Heath when she sits down with him to talk about the baby.**

**Brax and Alanna go to see the doctor about having a DNA test done.**

**Alanna comes face to face with a vicious ex of Brax's, does she know about the baby?**

_**Also just to clear up any confusion Charlie isn't in this story, she has moved to the city for a promotion. And in case you were wondering she doesn't get on very well with Alanna and we will find out why in the next few chapters when Ruby makes an appearance. **_


	8. Lies, Lies, Lies

Alanna woke suddenly with an overwhelming urge to be sick, she jumped out of bed and rushed into the bathroom. "Urgh" she groaned as she stood up and wiped her mouth. Alanna flushed the chain and headed over to the sink, she opened the cabinet and took out her toothbrush and toothpaste, she gave her teeth a quick brush before hopping in the shower.

Before Alanna had finished in the shower she felt another urge to be sick, she quickly turned it off and rushed to the toilet. After brushing her teeth for the second time Alanna finally managed to make her way into her bedroom to get dressed, she opened the wardrobe doors and pulled out a green and pink maxi dress. She closed the doors and headed to the drawers and took out her nude bra and panties set.

Alanna dropped her towel to the floor before slipping on her clothes, she unravelled her hair out of the bun she had put it in and gave it a quick brush, as she added her perfume the smell from it gave her the urge to be sick again "Oh for god sake" she cried as she ran to the bathroom again. After brushing her teeth for the third time Alanna finally managed to grab her phone bag and keys and head out.

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

Leah was stood serving at the counter when she saw Alanna walk in, Alanna was frowning "You look dreadful" Leah said.

"Thanks" Alanna replied "I swear its bloody typical no sickness for 5 weeks and as soon as you mention the word pregnant bang there you go, five weeks worth in one morning" she moaned. Leah just laughed.

"Did you want anything?" she asked.

"Er…Yeh tea please" Alanna replied, the thought of coffee was making her stomach turn again.

"Can you make that to go?" A voice interrupted from behind her, causing Alanna to jump a mile. As Alanna turned round she saw Heath standing behind her "We need to talk" he added raising his eye brows.

"Yeh but we will have to talk here, I can't go far away from a toilet right now" Alanna explained. Heath looked confused; he looked at Leah who did a quick impression of being sick.

"Oh, morning sickness" Heath said when he finally realised what Alanna meant.

"Shh, keep your voice down" Alanna scolded "I don't want the whole world and his dog knowing just yet"

"Hey relax there is no-one here" Heath smiled as he looked around the Diner.

"Yes but Colleen's in there" Alanna added.

"Ok good point, sorry I will keep my voice down is this better" Heath had started to whisper. Alanna couldn't help but laugh at Heath teasing her.

"Shut up y'idiot, come on we can go and sit over there" Alanna made her way to a quiet looking table in the corner.

Heath sat down in the chair next to Alanna and took hold of her hand "Look I've been thinking…" Heath started but Alanna stopped him.

"Babe I…" she interrupted, Heath stopped her dead.

"Let me finish, I did a lot of thinking last night and I have decided if you want to have this baby then I don't mind" Heath was trying to explain himself.

"Oh that's good of you" Alanna teased.

"No I didn't mean it like that what I meant was…oh man I'm crap at this" Heath sighed as he ran his hand through his hair. Alanna grabbed his hand and held it tightly.

"Heath baby, its ok I'm just playing with you. I think I understand what you are trying to say" Alanna smiled reassuringly.

"Oh that's good, I couldn't cope with another kid growing up not knowing who I am" Heath was relieved Alanna felt this way "Hey listen I promise I am going to do right by you and my baby, I'll look after you properly" he added as he squeezed her hand and leant across the table to give her a kiss.

Alanna felt terrible, she wanted to tell Heath the truth about Brax so badly but she knew if she did then it would destroy him. Alanna realised she couldn't tell anyone about Brax not even Leah. I mean let's face it after her outburst yesterday how could she risk it? The only person Alanna could speak to about Brax was…Brax.

Xoxoxoxoxoxox

Brax was shocked as he watched Alanna and Heath walking along the beach hand in hand, he was surprised by how happy they seemed.

"Hey Bro" Heath grinned as he got closer to his brother, Alanna just looked at her feet, she had no idea what to say to Brax.

"Hey you guys sorted things out then?" he asked curiously looking backwards and forwards between Heath and Alanna.

"Yup" Heath beamed as he wrapped his arm tightly around Alanna, making her look up. She realised Brax was still looking at her.

"That's good" Brax replied "You coming in" he said to Heath looking at the water.

"Nah mate, me and Allie have still got a lot of talking to do" Heath smiled, Alanna couldn't speak the situation she had found herself in couldn't have been more uncomfortable. Alanna watched as Brax headed into the sea with his surf board.

"You could have gone in if you wanted, I wouldn't mind" she said finally breaking her silence.

"No like I said we have got things to talk about" Heath replied as he put his hand on Alanna's stomach, she frowned at his touch. Heath was so excited about becoming a dad; little did he know that it was possible this baby could be his niece or nephew. "You feel sick again?" Heath wondered when he noticed Alanna frowning.

"What? Er…Yeh a little do you mind if we go back to mine, I could do with a lie down" Alanna asked. Heath nodded.

"Yeh sure" he replied as he held Alanna's hand and followed her towards her car.

Xoxoxoxoxoxox

Alanna climbed off Heath and laid on the bed beside him snuggling into his chest, the last thing Alanna expected to do when she got back to the motel was to have sex with Heath. But it was the only way Alanna could get the thought of Brax out of her head.

It wasn't Brax as such who was stuck in her head more the fact that he could be the father of her baby. The more time Alanna spent with Heath the more she realised she didn't want Brax to be the father; she was desperate for the baby to be Heath's.

Alanna could hear her mobile phone vibrating in her bag; she got out of bed and grabbed it. She had a message and missed call from Brax the message read-

**Hey don't forget appointment at 2, Brax, **Alanna frowned as she checked the time "Shit" she exclaimed when she realised it was 1.30.

"You ok babe?" Heath said as he sat up, Alanna had woken him up

"Yeah, sorry babe you go back to sleep I have gotta pop into Yabbie Creek to meet my solicitor" Alanna lied so convincingly.

"I can take you if you want" Heath suggested.

"No honey I didn't think me turning up to see my divorce lawyer with my new boyfriend is a good look" Alanna grinned as she got dressed into a pair of white linen trousers and a grey singlet. Heath nodded

Yeh ok good point" he laughed "Don't take too long though ok" he added with a cheeky grin. Alanna leant on the bed and gave Heath a quick kiss before turning grabbing her bag and keys and rushing out of the door.

Xoxoxoxoxox

It was 1.55 when Alanna arrived in the car park of the doctors in Yabbie Creek, she could see Brax's Ute parked up. Alanna parked her car next to Brax's she watched as he got out of his Ute when he saw her arrive. Alanna locked the car and walked towards him "You ready?" Brax asked as he noticed Alanna slow down as she got near the door.

"No" Alanna replied honestly, she was surprised when Brax grabbed her hand. Alanna didn't pull away though, she was grateful for the support. Alanna walked slowly to the reception desk.

"Hello can I help you?" the lady behind the desk said cheerfully.

"Er…yes…I have an appointment at 2pm with Dr Bradshaw" Alanna answered nervously.

"Oh yes, Mrs Harris is it?" the lady asked.

"Er…yes but its Miss Lawson now" Alanna corrected her.

"Oh I am sorry, ok Miss Lawson if you would like to take a seat and the doctor will call you in shortly" the receptionist smiled, Alanna could see the way she was looking at her and Brax holding hands so she quickly let go.

Alanna and Brax sat on the chairs in the waiting room, Brax could see Alanna was nervous "It'll be ok" Brax tried to reassure her.

"Mrs Harris" A voice called from the door of one of the doctor's rooms. Alanna frowned "It's Miss Lawson actually" she corrected the woman as she walked into the room followed closely by Brax.

"Sorry Miss Lawson, what can I do for you today?" The doctor smiled.

"I'm 5 weeks pregnant" Alanna started before being interrupted.

"Oh that's wonderful congratulations, have you arranged your 12 week scan yet?" the doctor took some pregnancy booklets out of the drawer and started to fill one in. "I take it your dad what's your name?" the doctor presumed causing Alanna and Brax throw eachother an uncomfortable look.

"We don't know if I am the dad that's why I'm here, we want to find out" Brax explained, the doctor put the lid back on her pen and listened as Alanna started to speak.

"We want to do a pre-natal DNA test" Alanna said.

"Right I see, ok well I can arrange one for you, but you are aware of the risks to the pregnancy" the doctor replied. Alanna and Brax both nodded "Well we will have to wait until you are in your tenth week of your pregnancy to assure the test results are accurate" the doctor explained. Brax frowned.

"10 weeks?" he repeated.

Alanna just nodded "That's fine, how would we go about making an appointment?"

**Please review**


	9. DNA Test

Five weeks seemed to fly by. Alanna and Brax had been to the hospital for that all important DNA test. All that was left for them to do now was wait…simple.

But it wasn't simple at all, within the last five weeks Alanna's relationship with Heath had blossomed into something special.

When Alanna first came back to The Bay she came back to do some soul searching, she never in a million years expected to form another relationship so quickly. Heath was different to other men she had been with; he understood what she was thinking before she even said it. They shared the same likes and dislikes. And believe it or not they even had similar habits. Heath was basically just a male version of Alanna.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

It had been almost a week since the DNA test, the results were due any day now and Alanna was starting to get anxious. Sid told her he would drop the results off to her as soon as they hit his desk. Brax had rung a few times to see if she had heard anything.

Alanna decided to go for a walk along the beach to try and take her mind off things. As she walked along the sand she noticed a familiar figure walking towards her "Oh great" she muttered sarcastically under her breath.

"Oh look its Summer Bay's answer to Belle de Jour" Ruby sniggered as she approached Alanna.

"Oh piss off Ruby" Alanna snarled as she walked past her before being stopped by Ruby grabbing her arm "Get off me" Alanna yelled.

"Everything ok?" A voice interrupted as Alanna looked up she was shocked to see Brax stood beside her.

"Oh my god you really are unbelievable" Ruby exclaimed as she watched Brax defend Alanna "What it wasn't enough you stole Roman off Charlie, now you're after Brax as well"

"For god sake Ruby how many more times I did not steal Roman" Alanna replied, she had grown tired of this accusation from both Ruby and Charlie "It's not my fault Roman didn't love Charlie and they had been separated for a long time before we got together"

"Yes but you made sure Charlie didn't get chance to win him back" Ruby argued.

"For your information you stupid…" Alanna felt a sharp pain across her stomach, Brax grabbed her instinctively.

"Are you ok?" he asked as he held her up, Alanna just looked up at him with fear in her eyes.

"What's wrong, Alanna are you ok?" Ruby panicked a little when she saw how worried Brax seemed.

"Come on lets get you to the hospital" Brax said as he helped Alanna off the sand. Ruby just watched curiously as Brax took Alanna to his Ute. Why the hell did Alanna need to go to hospital?

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Ruby rushed inside the diner and headed straight to Leah, she didn't even notice Heath stood at the counter.

"Hey Ruby what is it?" Leah asked when she noticed how distressed Ruby seemed.

"I've done something terrible, I saw Alanna on the beach just now and well I lost my temper and told her what I thought of her. I swear I didn't do anything to hurt her but she doubled over in pain" Ruby cried.

"What do you mean pain?" Heath interrupted, Ruby looked confused.

"I don't know she just grabbed her stomach, Brax said he was taking her to hospital" Ruby added she was shocked when Heath rushed off.

"What's going on Leah, what is wrong with her?" Ruby asked curiously.

"Allie's pregnant and its Heath Braxton's baby" Leah explained to a gob-smacked Ruby.

"Oh my god I feel terrible, I had no idea I swear. I thought she was with Brax" Ruby was genuinely sorry about her outburst. Although she didn't get on with Alanna the last thing she wanted to do was cause her or her baby any harm.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Alanna waited anxiously for a doctor. Heath had now joined her at the hospital. Brax left as soon as Heath arrived he didn't want to cause Alanna anymore stress by waiting around.

Alanna had been called into the emergency room for an ultrasound. Alanna flinched as the doctor squirted some blue coloured jelly onto her stomach. Both Alanna and Heath looked at the screen; Heath grabbed Alanna's hand as the couple waited for the picture of 'their' baby to appear on the screen. Alanna couldn't help but keep glancing at the doctor's face, he seemed a little concerned.

"Is everything ok?" she wondered hoping he wouldn't say anything about the DNA test.

"Yes everything is fine" he said in a relieved tone as he saw the small baby shaped blob on the screen. Alanna took a deep breath and heath reached over and kissed Alanna on the head.

"I'll go and call Brax and let him now everything's ok" Heath said as he disappeared into the corridor.

After Heath had left the room Alanna looked at the doctor "Was it the DNA test?" she asked.

"Although there is a risk with this kind of procedure, you'll be pleased to know the test hasn't affected the pregnancy. I would say the pain was probably caused by stress" The doctor explained with a smile.

"I know it is difficult in times like this but you really need to start and take it easy or next time you might not be so lucky" he added in a slightly sterner voice.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

After they had been given the all clear Heath took Alanna back to her motel "Heath I'm fine, I'm sure I can walk to the door" Alanna snapped as Heath tried to carry her to the door.

"I'm sorry I just don't want you to over do it. You scared me today" Heath said honestly causing Alanna to soften her tone.

"No it's ok baby I'm sorry. I just hate it when people fuss" Alanna explained.

When they were finally inside the motel room Heath grabbed Alanna a bottle of water out of the fridge and then picked up a Pizza menu for Angelo's off the side. Before he had chance to suggest anything Heath's phone rang. Alanna watched curiously as Heath paced the floor and spoke on the phone.

"Baby I'm gonna have to go out for an hour or so, will you be ok?" Heath asked.

"Yeah sure" Alanna smiled as she reached up from the sofa and gave him a kiss on the lips before watching him rushing out of the door.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

The River boy's couldn't have picked a better time to call Heath because after 10 minutes Alanna was disturbed by a knocking on her door. She got up to answer it, when she saw who was standing the other side of it her heart sank. Standing in front of her was Sid Walker; he had a white envelope in his hand.

"The results you have been waiting for" he smiled. Alanna's shaking hand reached out and took the envelope off Sid.

"Thank you" she said as she watched Sid walk away. Alanna slowly closed the door and made her way over to the sofa. She sat on it and reached for her phone. Alanna quickly dialled Brax's number "I've got them" She said simply before hanging up.

Alanna was stood staring at the envelope that was now on the table, when Brax finally arrived. He noticed Alanna's hands were shaking as she picked up the envelope and started to open it. She gently slipped out the paper; Brax was now stood beside her.

Alanna's eyes skipped through all the scientific phrases and read straight through to the important part. Alanna froze as she read the bold black letters in the paper

**These DNA test results show that Darryl Braxton…**

**Ooh sorry about this cliff hanger but it has to be done. Please review and let me know if you think he is or is not the father. Also if I get at least five reviews I will add the next chapter. **

**So if you review you will get the result's quicker x x x**


	10. Results!

_**Wow 5 reviews already well here is my next chapter as promised.**_

_**Previously**_

_Alanna's eyes skipped through all the scientific phrases and read straight through to the important part. Alanna froze as she read the bold black letters in the paper _

_**These DNA test results show that Darryl Braxton…**_

_**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

**These DNA test results show that Darryl Braxton IS the biological father of Alanna Lawson's unborn child.**

Alanna was horrified as she read these words over and over again; she was shaking frantically and tears were streaming down her face.

"Shit" Brax exclaimed as he pulled Alanna into a tight hug "I can't believe this"

"This can't be happening" Alanna sobbed "Why does it have to be you?"

"I don't know but believe me I wish it wasn't" Brax sighed as he released Alanna from his tight hug.

"We should tell Heath what is going on" Alanna sniffed as she wiped her eyes on a tissue Brax had handed her.

"Yeah" Brax's reply was blank. It had finally hit him what was happening. His brothers girlfriend was pregnant with his child, things couldn't have got more complicated…or could they?

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

It had been almost 3 hours since Heath had left to go and sort out some business, Alanna was starting to get worried. Before she had chance to tell Brax her fears his phone rang in his pocket. He answered it quickly "I'll be right there" was all he said.

"Who was that?" Alanna wondered. Brax frowned he paused before telling her.

"That was the police station, Heath's been arrested for possession of a class A drug, with intent to supply" Brax explained to a horrified Alanna.

"What? Please tell me you are joking" Alanna cried, she knew Heath was into dodgy stuff but she never expected him to get arrested for it "I'm coming with you" she demanded as she grabbed her jacket off the bed and followed Brax to his Ute.

Brax didn't argue with Alanna he just allowed her to go with him.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

As Brax and Alanna arrived at the police station Watson was just transferring Heath into a cell, Alanna rushed past Brax and threw her arms around Heath, he snuggled his head into Alanna's neck for a few seconds before Alanna was pulled aggressively away from him.

"Be careful will ya, she's pregnant" Heath spat furiously. Brax too was annoyed about the way the police had grabbed Alanna.

The police officer relaxed his grip gently "I'm sorry but you can't touch him" he explained as he let go of her. Alanna rubbed her arms and nodded.

"You'll be ok Bro, I've got Ritchie on this as we speak, I'll have you out of here by tomorrow" Brax reassured his Brother as the officer's dragged Heath away.

"Look after her for me yeah" Heath managed to say before disappearing behind the door. Brax nodded and moved closer to Alanna, he put his arm around her gently.

"He'll be ok" Brax smiled unconvincingly, if he was honest until he had spoken to Ritchie Brax didn't have a clue what would happen to Heath.

Alanna rested her head on Brax's chest and sighed deeply, this sight was too familiar for her. Being in the police station and watching Heath being dragged away like that reminded her too much of what happened with Roman "Come on I'll take you home" Brax said softly as he led Alanna out of the police station and towards his Ute.

Alanna was shocked when Brax pulled up outside his house "What are we doing here? I thought you were taking me home?" she snapped a little more than she meant too.

Brax just looked at her "After the scare on the beach this morning and what the doctor said about stress, I didn't think it was wise for you to be left on your own" Brax smiled. Alanna reluctantly agreed she didn't really want to be left on her own either.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Alanna spent the night in Heath's room; she had gone to bed wearing on of his t-shirts. As she headed into the kitchen to get herself a glass of water, she was a little shocked and embarrassed when she saw Brax sat at the table; he was wearing board shorts and a white t-shirt. The only thing she was wearing was black pants and Heath's Bobby Joe's t-shirt.

"Sorry I didn't realised you would be up" she said awkwardly as she drank the water she had poured herself. She grabbed the water jug and poured herself another one.

"Its fine" Brax replied with a cheeky grin. Alanna realised that Brax liked what he saw.

"I'm gonna take this back to bed" she said quickly as she hurried off back into Heath's bedroom.

Brax grinned widely as he watched Alanna disappear into Heath's room; he couldn't help looking at her for some reason. Brax had never noticed how hot Alanna was before. Maybe because he didn't know she was carrying his baby before.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Unfortunately for Alanna Heath was refused bail, which more than likely meant, he was facing quite a long stint in prison.

It had been 7 weeks since Heath was gaoled, Alanna had been spending most of her time in Angelo's helping Brax. It wasn't an ideal situation to be in but Alanna had come to the conclusion working with Brax was better than being sat at home alone all day.

It had been a busy dinnertime at Angelo's Alanna and Brax had finally got rid of the last few customers and had started to clean up. Alanna was clearing some tables and Brax was busy behind the bar.

As Alanna piled up some plates she was shocked to feel a funny sensation in her stomach, she dropped one of the plates suddenly causing Brax to look up.

"Allie" Brax exclaimed as he rushed over to her and put his hand on her arm. Alanna was holding her stomach "Are you ok?"

"Yeh, the baby's kicking" Alanna giggled as she looked up at Brax, Brax gently placed his hands on Alanna's stomach and felt it for himself "Can you feel that?"

"Yeh" Brax laughed as he held Alanna's stomach, he too could feel the baby moving around inside her "That's crazy" Alanna frowned at his comment.

"In a good way I mean" Brax said quickly correcting himself causing Alanna to smile lightly. Neither of them had noticed just how closely they were standing together, Alanna paused for a moment before looking up at Brax.

Brax looked down and straight into Alanna's eyes; they stayed like that for a few moments until Alanna quickly moved away "We'd better get cleared up before we re-open tonight" she said as she continued collecting the plates. Brax nodded and quickly returned to what he had been doing behind the bar.

Whether they wanted to admit it or not, both Brax and Alanna had felt a connection in those few moments when they felt their baby kick.

**Ok so I would love to know what you think now you know who the father is, please review. **

**Also I want to say a huge thank you to everyone who has reviewed already and who has added me to your Alerts and favourite lists. It means sop much to me to know people are reading and enjoying my story.**


	11. ExGirlfriend

Alanna frowned as she looked at herself in the full length mirror; she ran her hands down her swollen stomach before resting them just near her belly button. Brax smiled as he walked past the bedroom and saw her.

"You ok?" he wondered as he leant up against the door frame of Heath's bedroom door. Brax had decided while Heath was in jail it would probably be best for Alanna to stay in his room at the house. At least that way he could keep an eye on her.

"How much longer do you think I can keep this a secret for?" she sighed as she turned to face Brax "Maybe I should start telling people"

"Tell you what why don't you get dressed and I'll shout you breakfast" Brax suggested "Oh and wear something tight, that way Colleen will notice straight away and you won't need to worry about telling anyone" he teased causing Alanna to laugh.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brax sat and waited patiently for Alanna to get ready he stood up when he saw her walking into the room she was wearing a pair of light denim short shorts and a white singlet which she had tucked in. Her hair was plaited down one side of her head, with a few strands hanging around her face and she had pair of wide rimmed sunglasses propped upon the top of her head.

Brax couldn't help but smile at Alanna's choice of outfit "Look when I said wear something tight was only joking you know" he grinned.

"Yeh I know, but I can't hide it away forever, people will ask questions if I just turn up at the diner with a pram one day" Alanna replied as she reached down and picked up her handbag, Brax grabbed his car keys and followed her out of the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Colleen frowned as she watched Alanna arrive with Brax. Irene walked past Colleen and headed straight towards the blonde "Alanna love" she smiled warmly. Irene pulled Alanna into a hug before pulling away quickly and looking down at her swollen stomach "Is that?" Irene asked as she put her hand on Alanna's bump.

"Yep" Alanna replied throwing Brax a look. Brax just smirked he had an idea what the next question would be.

"And the dad?" Irene asked cautiously.

"Who's Dad?" Colleen interrupted before her attention turned to Alanna's stomach "Oh my good night, what is that?" she cried.

"It's called a baby" Brax grinned sarcastically causing Irene and Alanna to smile.

"And I take it you're responsible" Colleen spat wagging her finger at Brax.

"No he isn't actually" Alanna finally spoke "Heath's the dad" she added causing Brax to frown at her.

"HEATH BRAXTON" Colleen cried before turning and rushing back into the kitchen all flustered.

"Well congratulations darl" Irene smiled "Does Leah know?" she wondered.

Alanna nodded "Yeh I told her months ago, and Mr Stewart and Nicole" Alanna replied.

"Well if you want to sit down I'll get you your order" Irene smiled.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Brax and Alanna sat at a table just in front of the counter they has just started to eat their breakfast when a female voice interrupted them "Well isn't this cosy"

Brax recognised the voice instantly and looked up; Alanna took a little more time to look at the woman standing in front of her.

"Tegan, what are you doing here?" Brax wondered curiously as he sat back and continued to stare at her.

"I heard the pig was out of town and thought maybe you wanted to pick up where we left off" Tegan grinned deviously "But I can see you have a new toy to play with now"

Alanna just sat glancing backwards and forwards between Brax and Tegan.

"Oh I'm sorry I forgot to introduce myself I'm Tegan Brax's girlfriend" she smiled as she reached out her hand.

"Ex-Girlfriend" Brax corrected.

"We'll see" Tegan smirked "And you are?" she added as she pulled her hand away when she realised Alanna wasn't going to shake it.

"Alanna Lawson, I'm Heath's girlfriend" Alanna replied, Tegan's eyes widened when she looked down and saw Alanna's baby bump.

"Is that Heath's too?" Tegan frowned viciously.

"Oh what this?" Alanna smiled as she rested her hand on her bump "Afraid so"

Tegan looked extremely put out by Alanna's announcement "Look Tegan I don't mean to be rude but me and Brax are actually in the middle of something right now so if you wouldn't mind" Alanna's tone was now quite threatening. Tegan picked up on it instantly and quickly said her goodbyes and walked away.

"What" Alanna smiled when she noticed Brax was staring at her.

"Nothing" he laughed as he continued to eat his breakfast.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

After breakfast Alanna and Brax headed to Angelo's to set up for lunchtime. Alanna was putting some glasses away from out of the dishwasher and Brax was putting the mixers away. As Alanna put a glass under the counter she caught her hand and dropped the glass on the floor. Brax stood up quickly and rushed to her side "Here let me do that?" he said trying to take over from Alanna.

"I can do it" Alanna snapped as she reached down to pick up the glass "OW" she cried as the glass slipped into her hand.

Brax could see the blood; he grabbed the towel out his back pocket and wrapped it around Alanna's cut hand "Why do you have to be so bloody stubborn?" Brax asked as he held Alanna's hand for a few moments.

"In my blood I guess" Alanna shrugged, as she tried to move away Brax grabbed her arm. She looked at him a few moments she could feel his breath against her face. As she looked up into Brax's eyes she was surprised to feel his lips press gently against hers.

Alanna returned his kiss for a few seconds before they both jumped away when they heard a knocking at the door "That'll be Liam" Brax said as he went to unlock the door. Alanna was still stood with her hand on her lips when Brax reappeared with Liam.

"Oh my god are you?" Liam's voice broke Alanna's thoughts. She had forgotten about the revealing outfit she was wearing. Alanna couldn't speak

"Excuse me" she exclaimed as she rushed past Brax and Liam and straight into the office.

"Something I said" Liam wondered. Brax just rolled his eyes

"Hormones I think" he smiled as he looked at the door of his office remembering what had happened before Liam arrived.

**Please review.**


	12. What is this?

Alanna had spent the entire afternoon at work avoiding Brax; she had no idea what to say to him after their kiss. Liam had picked up on the tension so Brax eventually let him go early. Brax realised that what ever had happened between him and Alanna needed to be sorted.

Brax waited for the last person to leave the restaurant before locking the door and heading into the store room where Alanna had been hiding for the last 15 minutes. Alanna tried to walk past Brax but he stopped her in her tracks "Aren't we even going to talk about what happened?" he snapped slightly more than he meant too.

"No there's nothing to talk about. It was a moment of pure weakness and believe me it won't be happening again" Alanna replied before pushing past Brax.

Brax sighed deeply before following Alanna back into the restaurant "Lanna please don't be like this" Brax didn't want any awkwardness between them.

"Like what?" Alanna replied, Brax reached out as Alanna walked past. She somehow ended up standing extremely close to him. She took a deep breath before trying to move backwards. It was then she realised she couldn't move anywhere she was standing right next to a table.

"Brax" Alanna whispered as she felt his body push against hers "We can't" Alanna gasped. She paused for a moment as she felt Brax's lips connect with hers "Brax what about Heath" Alanna said as she tried to push him away. But Brax pushed closer to her and kissed her again.

This time Alanna couldn't retaliate something had taken over her and for some reason she had lost her senses Alanna reached her arms around Brax's neck and kissed him passionately. Brax moved his hands from around Alanna's back and rested them on her hips. Brax gently lifted Alanna's petite body and placed her on the table; he leant forwards onto her and started to unzip her shorts. Alanna had already started to reach into Brax's Jeans.

Brax kissed Alanna's neck as he entered her; she let out a small groan as he started too move backwards and forwards. Alanna bit her lip to prevent herself from screaming, she knew if anybody heard her they would think Brax was killing her.

After a few final thrusts Brax came inside her, he moved away gently and kissed Alanna on her forehead "Are you ok?" he asked as saw the look on her face. Alanna nodded, Brax frowned

"You're shaking" Brax said softly as he moved towards her again. Alanna was still sat on the table as Brax pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that" Brax whispered.

"No WE shouldn't but I'm kind glad we did" Alanna replied with a cheeky smile.

-x-

Alanna decided that after her moment of madness at Angelo's with Brax, living in the same house as him was not a good idea. Alanna wasn't sure if she would be able to control herself again, so she took Leah up on her kind offer of a room at her house.

Alanna did however take Brax up on his offer to help her move. Alanna reached into the back of Brax's Ute to take out the last box "Hey I'll get that" Brax interrupted as he took the heavy looking box out of Alanna's hands.

"Oh my knight in shining armour" Alanna teased as she looked at Brax, the pair of them paused for a moment, they had started to move closer but were interrupted.

"Oh isn't this cosy" A harsh voice snapped from behind them. Brax and Alanna turned round and saw Ruby standing there.

"Whatever Ruby" Alanna spat as she walked past Ruby and inside the house, Brax followed Alanna with the box.

"Er where do you think you're going with that?" Ruby asked as she followed them into the house.

"Oh you mean Leah didn't tell you? I'm your new housemate" Alanna grinned.

"We haven't got a room…wait oh no, you can't be serious" Ruby rushed towards Charlie's room and opened the door. Ruby was horrified when she saw Alanna's things all around the room "You're not moving into Charlie's room" Ruby cried.

"She doesn't live here anymore Ruby" Leah had come out of the lounge to see what all the noise was about "It's my house and if I want Alanna to stay here then that's my decision" Leah argued.

"Fine, well at least you will now which bedroom to sneak into" Ruby spat as she turned to Brax. Alanna saw red; she wasn't sure what came over her as she slapped Ruby round the face. Ruby retaliated instinctively and returned the slap knocking Alanna flying into the table.

"ALLIE" Leah squealed as she watched her friend fall to the floor.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry" Ruby cried when she realised what she had done "Alanna I'm sorry"

Brax was now knelt on the floor beside Alanna with his hand resting on her bump "You ok?" he asked softly. Alanna nodded "Get out Ruby" he snapped as he looked at Ruby who was stood with tears in her eyes. Ruby turned and ran out of the door "I'm sorry" she cried as she disappeared.

"We should take you to hospital" Leah suggested as she helped Brax pull Alanna to her feet.

"I'll be fine" Alanna protested.

"No Leah's right you might be ok now, but you can't take any chances with ou…the baby" Brax said almost dropping him and Alanna in it with Leah. Alanna threw Brax a glare after his slip up, she couldn't believe how close he was to telling Leah the truth.

-x-

After she was given the all clear from the hospital Leah drove Alanna home, Brax had already left the hospital after the scan.

"It's nice that Brax is taking care of you while Heath's in jail" Leah said as she watched the road.

"Yeah" Alanna replied she wasn't really sure what else to say.

"Are you sure you're ok Allie? You have been quiet ever since Ruby had a go at you" Leah was a little worried about Alanna.

"I'm fine just still a bit shaken up that's all" Alanna replied as she turned her head to look out of the window. Alanna knew that this was a complete lie, she wasn't shaken by what Ruby did, she was shaken by how close her and Brax came to another 'encounter'.

Alanna's thoughts were interrupted by her phone beeping she took it out of her bag and realised she had a message **we need to talk, meet me at The Wharf, DB**

"Who's that?" Leah wondered when she noticed Alanna frowning.

"No-one, just Brax making sure I'm ok" Alanna replied as casually as possible "Er would you mind dropping me off at the Wharf, there's something I need to do"

"Yeh sure, will you be ok by yourself" Leah asked as she took the turning for The Wharf.

"Yeh I'll be fine thanks" Alanna smiled as she got out of the car "I'll see you at home"

Alanna watched Leah drive away before heading to the Wharf; she could see Brax stood with his back to her "You wanted to talk?" Alanna said softly as she went to stand beside him. Brax turned to face Alanna.

"I wanna know what's going on with us" Brax said bluntly.

"What do you mean us?" Alanna frowned.

"Well it doesn't matter what we do, we always end up coming back to this" Brax explained as he moved closer to Alanna.

"Brax don't" Alanna whispered as she moved away. Brax looped his arm around the back of her waist and pulled her towards him. Alanna looked into his eyes for a few moments before kissing him.

Little did Alanna and Brax realised that their kiss had been witnessed by Alf, who was bringing his boat into the mooring. He was shocked by what he saw and extremely concerned for Alanna. She had gotten herself into to some messy situations before but never as messy as kissing her boyfriends brother, especially when her boyfriend is Heath Braxton.

**Ok sorry it's a bit rushed but I wanted to get a chapter up. I have big plans for the next few chapters.**

**There will be a visit to Heath in Jail. A chat between Ruby and Alanna.**

**And a heart to heart between Alanna and Alf.**


	13. Telling Heath!

Brax and Alanna were blissfully unaware that their little encounter had been witnessed; they could barely keep there hands off eachother on the drive back to Brax's house. Alanna had no idea what she was doing but at that moment she didn't care all she knew was that she wanted Brax.

Brax was relieved that Casey wasn't at home when he and Alanna slammed through the front door kissing passionately Brax lifted Alanna off the floor and wrapped her legs around his waist, before turning and pushing her up against the wall. Alanna used her legs to hold herself in place while she reached down to unbutton Brax's jeans. Brax pulled her away from the wall and carried Alanna into his bedroom. As he laid Alanna on the bed she pulled his shirt off over his head.

Brax had already started to slide Alanna's jeans off in between kisses, the passion filling them both now was extremely intense as Brax entered her "Oh god" Alanna groaned as Brax moved backwards and forwards inside her. Brax was now breathing heavily as he felt the blood round inside him. As Alanna reached her point she reached her body upwards into Brax's causing him to go deeper inside her "Oh yeah" she whispered as Brax came inside her.

"Wow" Alanna gasped as she reached up and kissed Brax gently. Brax stood slowly and grabbed his boxers off the floor and slipped them on, before lying on the bed beside Alanna.

"I didn't see that coming" Brax said trying to catch his breath.

"Yeah it was pretty intense" Alanna replied "I can't believe we did this" she exclaimed when it finally hit her what she had just done. Her body was telling her to get out of that room and fast. But she didn't want to move, she was some how stuck to the spot. Brax seemed to be holding her to him like gravity holds us to the earth.

"You still gonna tell me this doesn't feel right" Brax asked.

"Brax this is wrong on more than one level, I'm meant to be with Heath" Alanna argued.

"And yet here you are?" Brax grinned without thinking.

"Is this all I am too you, just a game?" Alanna yelled "Do you have any idea what this is going to do to Heath?" Alanna had now started to gather her clothes.

"I didn't mean it like that Alanna" Brax yelled as Alanna quickly left Brax's room and then the house. She walked quickly off the drive way and down Saxon Avenue.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Alanna was on Wilson's Road when a familiar car pulled up beside her "You need a lift love" a voice yelled out of the window. Alanna was relieved when she looked and saw Alf.

"Yes please" she replied as she got into his Ute. Alf could see Alanna had been crying.

"Is everything alright love?" Alf asked as he looked at the young woman. Alanna nodded before looking at Alf and bursting into tears.

"Everything is such a mess" Alanna sobbed as Alf pulled up and put his arm around her.

"Hey come on it can't be that bad" Alf said as he looked at her.

"You wouldn't understand" Alanna said as she wiped her tears.

"If this is about Darryl Braxton then…" Alf started "Well I saw you kissing him before, what are you thinking Allie?"

"I…I don't know, all I know is I can't stop thinking about him and every time we are alone together I do something stupid" Alf could sense Alanna wanted to tell him something else but he didn't push her, he knew she would tell him when she was ready.

"Hey listen love, we all do stupid things sometimes. But if you are serious about Darryl Braxton, maybe you should think about ending things with that brother of his" Alf frowned.

"You're right, but it's not that easy" Alanna replied as she put her hand on her stomach before turning and seeing how uncomfortable Alf looked "I'm sorry to drop all this on you Mr Stewart" Alanna said as she looked at Alf.

"Nonsense, I'm just glad you felt you could talk to me" Alf replied as he started up his Ute and drove Alanna home. He pulled up slowly outside Leah's house "You know where I am if you need me" he added as he watched Alanna get out of the car.

"Thank you" she said before turning and walking inside the house. Alanna was surprised to see Brax waiting for her when she got there he was waiting under the porch.

"We need to talk" Brax said as he watched Alanna forage in her bag for her keys.

"Fucking Hell Brax what did you do fly here" she snapped.

"I parked out the back so no-one would know I am here" Brax replied as he moved closer to Alanna.

"Brax please stop" Alanna replied as she felt Brax's hands move onto the small of her back, he leant forward and kissed her gently on her lips. Alanna returned his kiss for a few moments before pulling away "I can't do this to Heath, I have to tell him the truth" Alanna frowned.

"Fine, do what you need to do. At least your not denying the chemistry between us anymore" Brax smiled he kissed his fingers and put them on Alanna's face. She turned her head away furiously. Why did she keep letting him do this to her? Alanna had tried fighting the attraction but the longer Heath was in Jail the harder it seemed for her to stay away from Brax.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Brax wasn't exactly happy about Alanna visiting Heath in jail to break up with him, but he knew it's the only way Alanna would be with him, so he decided it was for the best. He had agreed to take her to visit Heath and wait for her outside.

Alanna was extremely nervous about visiting Heath, being inside a prison again brought back a lot of memories for Alanna. She tried to hide her nerves as she walked towards Heath, he stood up instantly and gave her a hug "Its so good to see you" He beamed as his eyes moved to Alanna's swollen stomach "Wow" he gasped.

"Can we sit" Alanna said quietly as she pulled away from Heath and walked towards the seats. Heath frowned he knew instantly there was something wrong with Alanna.

"You ok?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah just hate these places" Alanna replied as she looked at her surroundings.

"I know and I'm grateful you came, you don't know how much it means to me knowing you are on the outside waiting for me" Heath said softly as he reached for Alanna's hand.

"Don't Heath" Alanna frowned she didn't need to hear this.

"I mean it Allie. I don't what I'd do if I didn't know you weren't waiting for me. It can get pretty depressing being in here at times" Heath had no idea how bad he was making Alanna feel as he declared his love to her. "I never thought in a million years I would say this but I love you so much, and when I get out of here we'll make a fresh start just me you and our baby"

Well as soon as Heath had said this that was it for Alanna she knew she couldn't go through with telling him the truth. This poor guy was counting on her being there waiting for him when he got out. Alanna didn't want to think about what would happen if she ended it now.

"You sure your ok babe?" Heath asked her again when he noticed how upset she seemed.

"Yeah, I'm fine" she smiled as she looked at him. Heath smiled and looked deep into her eyes. He had no idea how he had managed to bag himself a girl like this.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Brax frowned as he watched Alanna walking towards the car, she looked upset.

"How did he take it?" Brax asked as Alanna climbed into his Ute.

"I couldn't tell him" Alanna replied as she looked at Brax "I couldn't do it to him, Heath has just basically told me I am the only thing keeping him going. I couldn't just turn round to him and say _'oh that's nice, by the way I have been sleeping with your brother and just in case you are wondering he's the father of my baby not you_" Alanna snapped.

Brax didn't say a word all the way back to Summer Bay as he pulled up outside the Diner he turned to face Alanna, grabbing her arm so she didn't get out of the Ute straight away "What so that's it between us?" he asked with a disappointed look on his face.

"You know I can't do this to him" Alanna replied gently.

"Well if it's what you want" Brax snapped a little more than he intended.

"You know it's not what I want" Alanna whispered.

"Then don't stop it, we can make this work. It's only be for a few more months and then when heath gets out we can tell him how we feel" Brax said as she put his hand on Alanna's face gently.

"I don't know, its dangerous Brax" Alanna wasn't sure how she felt about Brax's suggestion.

"Yeah it is" Brax replied with a cheeky grin "But don't you think it'll be worth it" he added as he leant forwards and kissed her.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Alanna did a lot of thinking on her drive back to Leah's house, she wished she had gone through with telling Heath, but she also knew that she couldn't stop seeing Brax. Alanna had agreed to his idea of seeing eachother in secret for now, as she pulled up outside Leah's house she was shocked to get a text message- **We'll make this work I promise, DB x**

Alanna smiled as she read the message, she slipped the phone inside her handbag, got out of the car locked the door and headed inside "Hiya I'm back" Alanna called as she walked through the kitchen into the lounge VJ was sat on the sofa playing with his DS and Leah was doing some ironing.

"Hey how did it go?" Leah sung in her usual cheerful tone.

"Yeah it was ok, good to see him" Alanna replied as she sat on the sofa beside VJ.

"So it wasn't too weird then?" Leah remembered what Alanna had told her earlier about it being too much like visiting Roman.

Although Alanna had confided in Alf about Brax, that was only because she had too. Alanna was more than happy to keep the people who knew about her and Brax to a minimum.

"No it was ok actually" Alanna relied "I'm gonna grab a shower before my shift at Angelo's is that ok?" Alanna asked.

"Yeah go for it" Leah smiled as she continued ironing VJ's school shirt.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

As Alanna stood in her bedroom getting her soap and shampoo she was shocked when she heard a rattling outside her bedroom window. She almost shot out of her skin when she spotted a flip flop pushing its way through her nets. Followed by a leg and then Brax "What are you doing?" Alanna exclaimed as she shut her bedroom door gently.

"Practising" Brax grinned widely as he pulled Alanna towards him.

"You're crazy" Alanna giggled before reaching up and kissing Brax's lips "Now go I told Leah I was going in the shower"

"Fine I'll see you at work" Brax said as he disappeared out of the window. Alanna couldn't help laughing at Brax's almost school boyish ideas as she watched him vanish.

Alanna gathered her shampoo and soap and headed to the bathroom before Leah came to check she was ok.

After her shower she got changed into a pair of black skinny jeans and a grey singlet with a silver sequined flowing vest over the top, she pulled her hair back into a loose bun with a few strand to frame her face, as Alanna applied her make-up she noticed the wedding ring and engagement ring she still had on her finger. After a few moments of staring at them she finally decided to take them off and put the inside a box in her top drawer.

When she had finished getting ready she slipped on a pair of silver ballerina style pumps and headed back into the lounge "I'll be late back" she said as she reached into her handbag for her car keys.

"Ok, I'll see you in the morning then" Leah smiled.

Alanna got into her car and drove to Angelo's; she climbed out of her car and walked through the surf club and up the stairs to Angelo's. Alanna stopped dead at the top of the stairs and was devastated by what she saw.

Brax was stood kissing another woman; she had her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. It wasn't until the woman turned her head a little that Alanna realised who it was. Alanna gasped as she turned quickly and ran back down the stairs and towards her car. Tears were streaming down her face as she screeched out of the car park and down the road.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Brax pushed the woman away from him after the shock wore off "Charlie what the hell are you doing?" he spat furiously.

"What's the matter aren't you pleased to see me?" Charlie replied as she moved forwards to kiss him again.

"About 6 months ago Yeh maybe, but not now" Brax replied firmly as he pushed Charlie away "Your too late, I'm seeing someone else and she's kinda special to me"

Charlie's face dropped when Brax told her this she quickly turned and ran out of Angelo's. Brax ran his hand through his hair before turning to face the Menu's board it was then he saw what time it was. Alanna was late for her shift and this wasn't like her he took his phone out of his pocket and dialled her number.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Alanna was driving furiously around the corners she had no idea where she was heading but she couldn't stop. She reached over to the passenger's seat after hearing her phone ringing. She rejected the call immediately when she realised it was Brax, Alanna didn't want to hear anything he had to say right now. As Alanna looked up at the road she let out a squeal.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Hey babe it's me just wondered where you are call me when you get this" Brax left a message on Alanna's answer machine. Being this late was definitely not like Alanna. He picked up his keys and headed into the car-park, he knew something must have been wrong.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Romeo and Alf were just on their way back from a meeting with the council when they spotted the wreckage further along the road "Hey isn't that…?" Romeo exclaimed as they got closer.

"Yeah" Alf cried as he pulled up suddenly and got out of the car. Romeo jumped put immediately and ran towards the wreckage Alf following closely behind him.

"Jesus" Romeo gasped as he got to the drivers window.

"Is she alright?" Alf yelled as he approached out of breath.

"I don't know it doesn't look good" Romeo said as he walked closer to the window.

Alanna's head was resting on the steering wheel. She was unconscious and blood was trickling down the side of her face. Alanna's car was smashed against a tree. Romeo banged on the glass in Alanna's window "ALANNA" he yelled.

Alf was already on the phone to the Emergency services.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Brax was a bit shocked to see what looked like Alf's Ute parked in the middle of the road. He assumed maybe Alf had broken down. Brax was too busy thinking about what tools he had in his Ute that he could use to help Alf to notice the tyre marks on the road. It wasn't until he got closer that he saw it. A sight that took his breath away instantly.

Alanna's car was practically wrapped around a tree; it wasn't until he saw Alf and Romeo stood next to the car that he realised Alanna was still inside. Brax slammed on his breaks; the car had barely stopped moving as Brax jumped out "Alanna" he yelled as he ran towards the wreckage.

"ALANNA"

**Thoughts please, sorry about the cliff hanger I couldn't resist. If I get five or more reviews I will update sooner. So if you want to know what happens next please review.**


	14. I Love you!

Even though it was only a few minutes since Alf called the Ambulance, it was taking far too long for Brax's liking; Alanna was still unconscious inside the car. Alf was worried when he noticed the smoke coming from the engine and the petrol leaking on the floor "We need to get her out before this whole thing goes up in smoke" Alf cried.

Brax too had noticed the smoke, he tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge so he started smashing his way into the drivers side window, Brax reached through the jagged edges and put his hand on the side of Alanna's neck to feel for her pulse "Alanna" he said softly as he moved the hair away from her face. Alanna's hair was thick with blood.

Brax pulled his hand back out and ran to the passengers door, luckily that was open. Brax reached in and looked to see if anything was trapping Alanna inside the car. When he saw it was safe he then climbed in and undid Alanna's seat belt before undoing it "Romeo" Brax called as he dragged Alanna out of the car. Romeo rushed quickly to Brax's side and helped him carefully remove Alanna from the car "Just be careful mate she's pregnant" Brax said as he and Romeo laid Alanna gently on to the side of the road.

"Is she breathing?" Alf gasped as he watched Brax checked for her pulse again.

"Only just" Brax replied "Stay with me baby" he whispered as he listened to her mouth for her breathing. Relief filled Brax, Alf and Romeo as they heard sirens in the distance.

-x-

Brax watched helplessly as Alf climbed into the back of the ambulance with Alanna, he had no idea why he had agreed to this, but decided he wouldn't argue. Besides according to everybody else what right did he have to be there really, only him and Alanna knew the truth about what was going on.

Brax called Leah and filled her in on what had happened. Brax arrived at the hospital before Leah, Alanna was in a room being prepped for theatre, Alf had gone to make a phone call to Nicole. Brax asked Sid if he could go and see Alanna before she went down.

Brax walked slowly into the room and went straight to the bed, he leant on the bar and picked up her hand "Hey you" he whispered "This is so hard for me right now; you have to wake up so we can explain to people what's going on. I never realised until now, but I love you Alanna Lawson. So you'd better wake up" Brax said softly.

"When you do wake up we can tell people the truth, and then you me and our baby can be together properly" Brax sighed as he gently kissed Alanna's hand.

"You're the father" A female voice gasped from behind him. As Brax turned quickly he saw Leah walk towards him "I thought Heath…?"

"Yeah I know, but we've been seeing eachother for a bit. The baby's mine not Heath's" Brax explained to a gob smacked Leah "We did a DNA test"

"That would explain it then" Leah frowned "She's been acting a bit weird lately"

"Look I think Allie was going to tell you Leah, she wouldn't want you to find out about us like this" Brax could see Leah looked a little upset.

"I just can't believe I didn't guess any of this was happening" Leah said as she grabbed Alanna's other hand. Before either of them had chance to speak again the doctor and nurses came to take her down for surgery. Brax stood up and kissed Alanna's cheek

"See you soon baby" he whispered, Leah also kissed Alanna's cheek and then put her hand on Brax's arm as they watched her disappear out of the room.

"She's strong Brax" Leah said trying to reassure him.

Brax just watched Alanna disappear.

-x-

It had been a couple of hours since Alanna was taken away, Brax and Leah were sat in the corridor Nicole and Angelo had arrived and Aden had been called "Oh my god Leah is she ok" Nicole cried as she rushed towards Leah.

Leah hugged Nicole and gently pulled away Angelo just threw Brax a deathly glare before Leah had chance to speak a doctor came out of surgery. Brax quickly stood to his feet "How is she?" Nicole said hardly giving the doctor chance to speak.

"Err…" the doctor looked at Leah

"Oh this is Nicole she's Alanna's step-daughter" Leah explained.

"Well I'm pleased to say its good news, Alanna's injuries weren't to severe, she had some internal bleeding but we have managed to stop that" the doctor explained

"Oh thank god" Nicole replied.

"And the baby" Brax interrupted.

"The baby's fine" the doctor smiled, Nicole turned harshly to Brax.

"Right well now you know your brother's baby's ok you can leave" she spat. Brax couldn't believe Nicole was asking this what right did she have telling him to leave. Then it dawned on him, no-one knew him and Alanna were even together.

As far as everyone was concerned heath was the father. Brax didn't want to argue so he turned and walked away. Leah followed him quietly as Nicole followed the doctor towards Alanna's room.

"I'll call you with regular updates" Leah smiled as she put her hand on Brax's arm. Brax nodded.

"Thanks, any change and I wanna know about it" Brax replied.

"You really do love her don't you?" Leah said as she watched Brax move his arm.

"Yeh, Yeh I do" Brax replied. Brax left the hospital just as Alf arrived.

"Oh hey mate how is she" Alf asked, but Brax just ignored him. Alf just turned and walked towards Leah "Hey love any news" he asked.

"Yeh, she's going to be ok" Leah explained

"Oh thank god and the baby" Alf wondered.

"Yeah, the baby's fine too" Leah added she was still worried about Brax.

"Oh that's good" Alf sighed "Leah are you ok love?" he could tell she was worried.

"What, oh yeah I'm fine" Leah replied "I just don't know what I would have done if…" Alf hugged Leah. He knew how close she was to Alanna.

-x-

Brax couldn't stop thinking about what Nicole had said at the hospital, he kept checking his phone for any missed calls. Although Brax had been checking his phone he still jumped when it rang "Hello" he said quickly.

"Hi Brax its Leah. Nicole has just left and isn't coming back until the morning…" Leah started but Brax cut her off

"I'm on my way" Brax said before hanging up. He grabbed his keys and rushed to the hospital.

-x-

Leah stood up as Brax arrived "I'll give you some space" she smiled as she headed towards the door.

"Thanks Leah" Brax smiled as he sat in the seat Leah had been sat in.

"I'll be back soon" Leah said as she closed the door.

Brax held Alanna's hand and kissed it "Hey you" he said softly "Well if you wanted my attention you got it"

Brax wasn't used to talking to someone like this "Look I know whatever happened between us wasn't planned, but it doesn't change the way I feel about you" Brax whispered "I'm going to say this to you now because I don't know if I have the guts to say it to your face when you wake up…I love you"

Leah came back through the door just in time to hear him say I love you. She smiled as she handed him a coffee cup with a lid "Here I got you this, I wasn't sure if you'd want one" she said as she pulled up a chair and sat beside Brax.

"Thanks" Brax said as he took the coffee "And thanks for not judging me, or doubting me"

"Look I've known Allie for a very long time and believe me when I say nothing surprises me when it comes to her" Leah laughed a little. Brax just smiled.

"Mmmm" a gentle groan came from Alanna's bed causing them both to jump up.

"Allie" Brax whispered. Alanna opened her eyes she could see Brax and Leah sat in front of her.

"Hey Allie you had us worried" Leah said as she got up and hugged Alanna.

Leah was a little concerned as she watched Alanna's eyes searching the room, she didn't seem to be looking at Brax "Are you ok Al" Leah wondered.

"Yeah, erm Leah where's Alex" Alanna replied causing Brax and Leah's eyes to widen.

**Sorry for the cliffie but it had to be done. Thoughts please x x x**


	15. Amnesia?

"Alex" Leah frowned she wasn't exactly sure what Alanna was talking about.

"You know my husband, your brother" Alanna replied wondering why Leah was confused "Where is he?"

Brax just stared at Alanna was she being serious did she honestly think she was still married to Alex "Maybe I should get Sid" Brax suggested before getting up and leaving the room.

"Ooh he's hot Leah where did you find him?" Alanna smiled as she watched Brax leave.

"Alanna don't you remember?" Leah asked curiously "You and Alex got divorced years ago"

Alanna was now the one who looked confused "What, are you sure?" Alanna frowned as she tried to remember.

"Yes, you were married to Roman and now you are with Heath" Leah explained before seeing a grin creeping across Alanna's face "Oh my god your playing me aren't you"

Alanna giggled "Yes I'm sorry, I couldn't resist"

"You cow" Leah frowned she couldn't help but smile though; she was relieved she didn't have to explain all this to Alanna. Leah had only just got her head around the fact Brax was the father of Alanna's baby herself. The last thing she wanted to do was explain this to Alanna.

Suddenly Brax came back inside the room with Sid "Hello Alanna Brax tells me you are experiencing some memory loss" Sid said as he shone a torch in Alanna's eyes.

"No she's not, she was being a pain" Leah smiled.

"Sorry" Alanna giggled at a serious looking Brax.

"So you haven't forgotten then?" Brax asked

"No" Alanna shook her head "I remember everything" she added.

Brax couldn't help but notice the annoyed look on Alanna's face he knew she wanted to ask him something but realised she couldn't while Leah and Sid were still there.

"Oh my god thank god you're awake" Nicole cried as she rushed through the door.

"Hey sweetie" Alanna smiled

"You scared me" Nicole added as she hugged Alanna "I called Aden and he is on his way"

"What he didn't have to come" Alanna exclaimed.

"Of course I did" A male voice replied from behind Brax "As soon as Nic called I knew I had to come and see you"

The voice belonged to Aden he leant over Alanna's bed and gave her a hug "hey you" Alanna smiled as Aden kissed her cheek gently.

Nicole could sense some tension in the room after she arrived, she couldn't help noticing the way Alanna kept looking at Brax "Is everything Ok Al?" Nicole wondered.

"Yeah its fine, I just need to talk to Brax" Alanna smiled causing Aden and Nicole to frown. Aden had also picked up on the tension in the room.

"Ok well I'll go and call Angelo" Nicole smiled "Aden" she added. Aden took the hint and followed her.

"I'll leave you two to talk" Leah said as soon as she realised what the other two were doing.

Sid had already left the room when Nicole and Aden arrived, so Brax and Alanna were now alone "I'm so glad you're ok" Brax sighed as he grabbed Alanna's hand. He was shocked when she pulled it away from him "What's wrong?" Brax wondered.

"I saw you both together, you and Charlie" Alanna snapped.

"What? Allie it's not what you think I promise" Brax tried to explain.

"I saw you kiss her" Alanna replied angrily

"She kissed me" Brax corrected "I pushed her away as soon as her lips met mine"

"Really you didn't seem to be pushing her too far away from where I was standing" Alanna snapped.

"She caught me by surprise" Brax was trying desperately to explain "I don't have feelings for Charlie I swear"

"Whatever Brax" Alanna sighed before being interrupted by Aden.

"Everything ok here?" he asked as he moved closer to Brax.

"Yeah its fine babe, Brax was just leaving weren't you?" Alanna frowned at Brax

"Alanna I" Brax tried one last time.

"GO" Alanna snapped. Brax turned and walked out of the door, he had no intention of arguing with this woman while she was laid in a hospital bed.

Aden watched Brax walk out of the room before sitting down on Alanna's bed "Wanna tell me what's going on?" he asked. Alanna just shook her head.

"Not really, it's too much of a mess" Alanna sighed.

"I take it he has something to do with that?" Aden gestured towards Alanna obvious baby bump.

"Yeah, but everyone thinks it's his brothers baby" Alanna explained.

"Its Brax's baby" a shocked voice gasped. Nicole had come back in the room when she saw Brax leaving "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know how" Alanna admitted "I let this whole thing spiral out of control"

"What do you mean?" Nicole asked as she perched on the end of the bed.

"You both deserve the truth, but you have to keep it to yourselves" Alanna made Nicole and Aden both promise to keep her next bit of news a secret.

"I'm not just having Brax's baby, I have been seeing him for months" Alanna said softly "I can assure you it wasn't planned" Alanna paused for a reaction but got nothing from either of them "Say something"

"I don't know what to say" Aden was gob smacked

"Nic" Alanna turned to Nicole.

"To be honest I'm kinda relieved its Brax's baby and not Heath's" Nicole finally spoke "But being involved with any Braxton is not a good idea Ali. I don't want to see you get hurt"

After a heart to heart with Aden and Nicole Alanna was finally left by herself to think about things. What if Nicole was right? What if being 'this' involved with a Braxton was a bad idea?

Alanna gently traced her fingertips across her baby bump and thought back to what she had seen happen between Brax and Charlie, the moment that led her to be in hospital. Alanna's trail of thoughts was interrupted by a text on her Iphone **Don't shut me out, I love you DB x x x**

**Ok thoughts please, what do you think Alanna should do? Please review or PM me and let me know what you think should happen next, I shall look forward to hearing your ideas x x**


	16. Past Fears

**This chapter will be the first chapter to start revealing things from Alanna's past and I have to say some of them are very dark.**

It was almost 2 weeks since the accident and Alanna was finally allowed to go home, she had managed to sort things out with Brax and they were finally back on track. Although things were good between them again, their relationship was still a secret from everyone else except Leah, Nicole and Aden. Alanna didn't want to risk Heath finding out from anyone about her relationship with Brax.

Brax had arranged to collect Alanna from hospital; luckily people assumed Brax's interest in Alanna was because she was carrying his niece or nephew, not his son or daughter. As Brax pulled up outside Leah's house he frowned "You don't have to stay here you know?"

"Yes but I want too" Alanna sighed "Brax I don't want to give anyone reason to gossip, not yet"

"Ok fine whatever you want" Brax said as he got out of the car and opened Alanna's door, he helped her get out and then helped her inside the house.

"Hi Leah I'm home" Alanna called as she walked into the lounge Brax was walking closely behind her. He was shocked as Alanna stopped dead at the sight in front of her.

"Oh Allie Hi" Leah beamed as she got up and rushed towards Alanna, Alanna hadn't taken her eyes off the man who was sat on the sofa next to Leah "Allie this is my good friend Elijah, Elijah this is Alanna"

"Hello Alanna I have heard all about you" Elijah smiled as he stood up and extended his hand for Alanna to shake, causing her to jump back into Brax.

"Don't you touch me" Alanna snapped as she pushed Elijah's hand away "Why is he in our house? He needs to leave" Alanna continued to yell. She was now impersonating a crazy person.

"Alanna please" Leah tried to calm Alanna down.

"No he shouldn't be here, you shouldn't let him in the same house as VJ" Alanna ranted frantically "I have to go, I can't be here take me back to yours" Alanna ordered as she walked straight past Brax and back out to the car. Leaving Leah and Elijah looking stunned.

Brax quickly ran after Alanna "Al what was that about" Brax called as he jogged towards Alanna, as he turned her round to face him it was then he saw the tears streaming down her face "Baby what is it?" he whispered as he pulled her towards him.

"Get me out of here, get me away from HIM" Alanna cried as she pushed Brax away and got in the car. Brax was extremely confused at Alanna's outburst he had no idea what had caused it.

x-x-x-x

As Brax and Alanna arrived back at the Braxton house, Brax was surprised when Alanna pushed straight past him and locked herself in the bathroom. Brax quickly rushed to the door and knocked gently, he could hear the shower running "Allie what are you doing?" Brax asked "Open the door" he pleaded. There was no answer "Either you open the door or I will knock it down" he tried again but this time with a stern tone.

The door slowly opened an Alanna was standing in front of him completely saturated "Baby what's going on?" Brax asked as he pushed his way inside the bathroom "What was that all about?" he added as he scanned Alanna's body for any evidence she had hurt herself.

"I can't tell you" Alanna cried as she hugged Brax tightly "Please don't make me tell you"

x-x-x-x-x-x

The next morning Alanna had already gone out of the house when Brax got up, he had checked her bedroom and it was empty. As Brax walked into the kitchen he saw Casey propped up against the kitchen counter "Where's Al?" he asked casually.

"Went to the diner for breakfast I think" Casey replied as he turned to pour himself some juice.

"Did she seem ok?" Brax wondered.

"Yeah" Casey said as he headed towards the lounge "Hey Brax where are you going?" he called when he saw Brax rushing towards the door with his Ute keys in his hands. Brax didn't answer he just left the house got in his Ute and headed towards the Diner as quickly as possible.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Alanna was sat in the Diner enjoying a cup of coffee when Brax arrived he looked panicked "There you are" he gasped as he sat beside Alanna "I've been worried about you"

"I'm sorry I just needed to get out of the house" Alanna replied, Brax was surprised by how normal she seemed compared to the way she had reacted the night before "And I'm sorry about last night I didn't mean to freak out on you like that"

"It's alright as long as you are ok" Brax replied as he grabbed Alanna's hand under the table.

"Yes I'm fine, hey did you want a coffee?" Alanna asked as she stood up and walked towards the counter. Brax nodded.

"Hey Darl what can I get you" Irene sung from behind the counter.

"Er just another coffee thanks Irene" Alanna smiled; suddenly the smile disappeared when she turned and saw Elijah standing next to her.

"Hi Irene can I get a coffee too please" he asked politely "Oh hello Alanna isn't it"

Alanna didn't answer she just started to move away "I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry" Elijah said as he gently put his hand on her arm.

"Don't touch me" Alanna yelled as she barged past him and ran out of the Diner causing Brax's head to shoot up just in time to witness the whole thing, he quickly stood up and made his way towards the counter.

"That's the second time she has reacted like that, I don't understand what I have done to offend her" Elijah was genuinely confused.

"Its not you love, it's the thing around you neck" Irene replied as se gestured to the collar Elijah was wearing.

"I don't understand" Elijah was as confused as ever.

"Alanna's mum was very religious" Irene explained "Alanna and her brother Noah was the subject of some quite scary stuff because of it"

"What kind of scary stuff?" Brax was even more worried about his secret girlfriend.

"I don't know love, they didn't talk about it, but I know it was the reason Alanna came to the bay to find Noah and Jude" Irene added.

Brax quickly rushed out of the diner and onto he beach, he spotted Alanna sat in the sand further along. She had tears streaming down her face; Brax sat beside her and put his arm around her. She snuggled into him instantly.

"Talk to me baby" Brax whispered. He felt Alanna shaking her head.

"I can't please don't make me" she sobbed; Brax sighed and kissed the top of Alanna's head. He knew he needed to get to the bottom of why Alanna was behaving this way he just wasn't sure how he was going to do that.

As Brax continued to hug Alanna, both of them were unaware of the person who was stood watching them from a distance. He was a middle-aged man wearing a pair of light blue jeans and a red check shirt. He shook his head disapprovingly when he spotted Alanna's stomach and her growing bump.

Who was this man and why was he watched Alanna and Brax together?

**Ok so thoughts please who do you think this man is?**


	17. Ghosts

It had been a few days since Alanna's outburst and she still wasn't giving much away, she had been pretty distant and had stopped talking to people.

Brax and Casey and had gone out early leaving Alanna in the house by herself, she had decided to throw herself into housework. As she started to clean the kitchen she heard a knocking at the door "Hang on I'm coming" Alanna called as she took her gloves off and rushed to answer the door.

As she opened the door everything inside Alanna just stopped, she had now been frozen to the spot with fear "Hello Alanna"

"What do you want?" Alanna's eyes were filled with tears and her body was rigid and still as she continued to stare at the man standing in front of her.

"Tut tut Alanna what have you been getting yourself into?" the man grinned evilly "And no wedding ring"

"Please just leave me alone" Alanna begged as she tried to close the door but the man pushed his way in.

"Now come on sweetheart don't be like that" the man said remaining calm "I only wanted to see how my favourite girl was doing, and judging by that not very well. But don't worry my angel we can soon take care of that" he added as he grabbed Alanna's arm.

"Get your hands off me; I'm not twelve years old anymore" Alanna snapped as she pushed the man away and pushed him out of the door before closing it and locking it behind her.

"I'll come back Alanna" the voice mocked "I always do"

Alanna took some deep breaths as she heard the footsteps fade into the distance, her body was still shaking with fear at the ghostly reminder of her past. Alanna used the furniture to help her walk to a chair before slumping down on it she rested her head in her hands and sobbed.

x-x-x

Elijah had been waiting almost 20 minutes for his guest to arrive. He smiled and stood up when he saw him approach "I'm sorry Elijah I hope you haven't been waiting to long" a friendly voice said.

"No not at all, it's good to see you again Jeff" Elijah smiled as he reached out his hand and shook Jeff's.

"Oh that's good, well I'm afraid it isn't a social call I'm here on business actually" Jeff smiled as he at down on the seat next to Elijah.

"Yes I had a feeling that was why you wanted to see me" Elijah sighed when he realised he was right thinking this.

"The thing is some work has come up in one of our charities in Kenya and we think it would be a good opportunity for you to…" Jeff started before being cut off mid-sentence.

"It sounds great but who would take over here when I'm gone?" Elijah wondered.

"Well that's where I come in" Jeff smiled "I can take care of things here until you get back"

"I don't know" Elijah frowned as she watched Leah rushing around in the kitchen "I have commitments here"

"Oh I'm sure I can help, please Elijah it was your idea to go in the first place and we are counting on you" Elijah realised Jeff wasn't really giving him much choice.

"Ok fine" Elijah smiled "Give me all the details"

x-x-x

Alanna was still extremely shaken by her visitor when Brax came back home she was still sat on the chair staring into space "Hey" Brax said when he walked through the door, he frowned when he saw how scared Alanna was "Babe what is it?" he asked as he quickly sat beside her, it was then he saw her tearstained face "Ali talk to me"

Alanna just broke down crying again Brax grabbed her and pulled her towards him "Don't leave me again" she sobbed "Promise me"

Brax was confused but agreed "Ok I promise" he said softly "Shh its ok" he soothed as he gently rocked with Alanna trying to calm her. Brax had no idea what was going on, but he knew he needed to find out and fast.

x-x-x

Leah hadn't spoken to Alanna since her outburst at the house; she was surprised to receive an urgent call from Brax "What's going on?" Leah said as she walked into the lounge.

"Thanks for coming" Brax sighed as he closed the front door and turned to face Leah "I had no idea who else to call, I have never seen her like this"

"Like what?" Leah was now worried for Alanna.

"I don't know it's hard to explain, but she seems terrified about something and I have no clue what it is" Brax tried to explain.

"Ok well where is she now?" Leah wondered.

"Oh she's having a lie down" Brax replied "I would have come to see you but she doesn't want me to leave the house"

"Ok I'll go and see if she will talk to me" Leah smiled weakly as she walked towards Alanna's room. She knocked gently on the door before hearing a faint voice telling her to go in.

"Hey sweetie, what's going on?" Leah asked "Brax is really worried about you"

"Nothings going on, he had no right calling you" Alanna snapped "Just leave me alone"

"Alanna please" Leah tried again "This isn't like you, has something happened? Is it the baby?"

"I'm sorry Leah, I didn't mean to snap its just after seeing you with Elijah yesterday…well it just freaked me out a bit that's all" Alanna replied.

"Look Al, I know you went through some hard times as a kid but I promise you Elijah is a good man, he wouldn't hurt anyone" Leah tried to reassure her friend.

"That's what they thought about him" Alanna mumbled under her breath.

"Sorry what was that" Leah didn't quite catch what Alanna said.

"Nothing it doesn't matter, hey do you fancy going out for a walk?" Alanna smiled as she stood up from her bed "I could use some fresh air"

"Erm…yeah sure" Leah smiled.

Alanna and Leah walked into the lounge, Casey had come home from school and was sat at the table eating some cereals "Erm call me stupid but aren't you supposed to eat breakfast before you go to school Casey?" Alanna giggled.

"Yeah well I was starving and this is the quickest thing to make" Casey shrugged.

Brax looked curious as he watched Alanna's change in mood "Me and Leah are going for a walk, shall I pick us up some pizzas from Angelo's for tea?" Alanna smiled.

"Yes please" Casey replied quickly causing Leah to smile.

Leah couldn't help watching the awkwardness between Brax and Alanna now Casey was in the house "Right I'll see you later then" Alanna smiled before grabbing Leah and dragging her out of the door.

**Sorry it's not a great chapter but I wanted to update before I start with the drama. Please review and let me know what you think. **


	18. You Know Alanna?

Alanna and Leah walked slowly along the beach "So are you going to tell me what's going on?" Leah started "We are all worried about you"

"Well you don't need to be I'm fine really" Alanna lied unconvincingly.

"Alanna" Leah frowned "I know you well enough to know when you are lying, so why don't you try answering that question again, but with the truth this time"

Before Alanna could answer Leah she was horrified to see Elijah and Jeff walking towards them "Hello ladies" Elijah smiled nervously as he looked at Leah and then towards Alanna.

"Hi Elijah" Leah sung cheerfully before looking awkwardly at the strange man standing next to him.

"Oh I'm sorry Leah this is Jeff Sheldon, he will be replacing me when I go to…" Elijah smiled before being interrupted.

"Hello Leah" Jeff smiled fakely at Leah before turning his attention to a scared looking Alanna.

"Alanna" he grinned callously.

Both Leah and Elijah shared a confused glance "You know Alanna?" Leah wondered what the connection was between them.

"Yes we go back a long way, isn't that right Alanna?" Jeff smiled "And I can see you are expecting a little someone" he added.

Alanna protectively put a hand on her bump "Yeah" she nodded, her mouth was still dry with fear and she was finding it almost impossible to speak.

"Wow how times have changed one minute you are 11 years old and next you are married with a baby on the way" Jeff continued to watch Alanna's movements.

"Oh no Alanna's not married" Elijah quickly corrected.

"I see" Jeff frowned "Ah well we are not living in the dark ages anymore; like I said times are changing maybe you could introduce me to the father-to-be some time Alanna"

"Mmm" Alanna replied weakly. She could feel the colour fade from her face "Leah can we go please" she asked quickly.

"Yeah sure" Leah said as she watched Alanna rush away "Nice to meet you Jeff" Leah smiled before following Alanna "Allie wait" she called after her.

"Oh dear I hope it wasn't something I said?" Jeff watched Alanna walk away.

"Not directly" Elijah sighed "The father of Alanna's baby is Heath Braxton and he is currently in gaol"

"Oh I see" Jeff smirked as Elijah looked away "That can't be easy for her"

"No" Elijah turned back to face Jeff "But she does get a lot of support from Brax…Heath's older brother"

x-x-x

"Alanna wait up" Leah called as she hurried to catch up with Alanna "What was that all about, look I know you have had a hard time with religious people but you don't have to be rude"

"You don't know anything Leah" Alanna spat furiously "Please don't lecture me about something you don't understand"

"Ok I'm sorry" Leah apologised before Alanna stormed off again "Is this why you have been acting strangely? Because I had Elijah in the house"

Alanna took a deep breath as she turned to face Leah "It doesn't matter" Alanna sighed "I was being silly, it must be my hormones making me crazy"

Alanna hated lying to Leah, but she knew how close she was to revealing the truth to her closest friend and Alanna wasn't ready to do that. Alanna didn't want anyone to know the things she went through with that man. Jeff Sheldon might have been a religious man, but he was also the most evil man Alanna had ever faced in her whole life.

There was only one other person who knew what she went through with Jeff and that was her brother Noah, but unfortunately Noah was dead so there was no chance she could talk to him about it, but there was one thing she could do.

x-x-x

After her walk with Leah, Alanna decided to give pizza a miss. She got in her car and drove to Stewart's point she could see the silver plaque glistening in the sun as she walked closer. On the Plaque read

_**Noah Lawson **_

_**17th March 1985- 26th November 2004**_

**Loved Always**

**Forgotten Never**

Alanna knelt beside the plaque and laid the lilies she had brought "Hey bet you wondered when you'd see me?" Alanna paused as she tried to find the words "I take it you have seen who is back. I'm scared Noah" Alanna sobbed as she slumped on the ground and leant on her hand "I don't know what to do, I really wish you were here so you could help me"

"How sweet" an evil voice interrupted Alanna. As she looked round she was furious by who she saw.

"You have no right to be here" Alanna spat furiously "How did you know he was here?"

"Oh I had a very interesting talk with the woman from the Diner, Irene I think her name was" Jeff smiled "She told me all about what happened with Noah, and how badly it affected you" Jeff moved closer to Alanna and put his hand on her face "I should have been here to look after you"

"No, I don't need you to look after me" Alanna backed away quickly.

"Really and that is why you are carrying the child of a criminal" Jeff spat "I know he is in gaol Alanna, you have no one to look after you"

"Yeah well that's where you are wrong, I have someone to take care of me" Alanna said quickly.

"Oh yes Darryl Braxton, Elijah told me about the brother who was looking after you out of duty" Jeff's callous smile had returned "But its not out of duty is it Alanna, I saw you on the beach with him. I should have guessed you hadn't changed. Still the same dirty, cheap little slut I remember"

"What do you want from me?" Alanna said with tears in her eyes.

"Oh sweet child the only thing I want is to keep you safe" Jeff sighed "And clean"

"No you don't get to do this to me anymore, leave me alone" Alanna cried as she pulled away "I'll tell people who you really are and what you did, I won't go through this again"

"We both know you won't do that Alanna, because if you do then I will make sure people know what really happened to your father" Jeff replied "And we don't want that to happen now do we?"

Alanna swallowed hard and shook her head quickly "Good girl, now you'd better go, I'm sure people will be waiting for you" Jeff grinned.

Alanna didn't speak she just hurried towards her car, she was fully aware of the fact Jeff was watching her closely. Alanna felt sick as she got in the car, she quickly started the engine and sped out of sight, she could feel her body shaking frantically as she reached for her phone.

Alanna waited for the voice to answer "Hey baby it's me" Alanna said shakily "I'll be back soon" she added. Brax's voice seemed to relax her a little, but the only thing she wanted to do now was be wrapped tightly in his arms. Brax was the only one who could make this pain and fear go away right now...

**Ok thoughts please, I really hope I haven't confused you too much, all will be explained in the next few chapters and there will be a lot of drama to come. **

**Also I can't find any proper details for Noah Lawson's birth and death so I have made one up, if anyone knows the proper dates I would be grateful if they could let me know x x**


	19. Nightmares

A blood curling scream filled the Braxton house causing Brax and Casey to rush into Alanna's room "Shh it's ok" Brax said as he pulled Alanna towards him.

"There's someone out there" Alanna cried as she pointed to the window "He's out there"

Brax and Casey glanced at eachother quickly. This wasn't the first time Alanna had woken up like this; in fact it had happened nearly every night for two weeks. Ever since Alanna was haunted by the face from her past "There isn't anyone there Alanna" Brax tried to reassure her.

"No there is he was stood right there" Alanna struggled "Why won't you believe me?"

x-x-x

_**Flashback to earlier that week, after Alanna's conversation with Leah.**_

_Alanna had left Leah at the Diner and was making her way back home when she bumped into Jeff again "Hello angel" Jeff grinned smugly when he realised there was no-one around._

"_Leave me alone" Alanna snapped as she picked up speed t try and get away from him._

"_Alanna is that anyway to speak to me" Jeff replied "I only want to help you"_

"_You can help me by staying away from me" Alanna frowned. Suddenly Alanna felt Jeff grab her arm and hold it tightly._

"_Now you know I can't do that Alanna" Jeff snarled "Especially when you have got yourself in such a predicament" he added as he gestured towards Alanna's swollen stomach._

"_Please just leave me alone" Alanna pleaded._

"_I can't, not until I have cleansed you" Jeff sighed causing a cold shiver up her spine._

"_Cleansed me?" Alanna repeated nervously._

"_Yes my love, we have to get that thing out of you" he replied calmly "Before it damages your soul"_

_Before Alanna had chance to reply she was relieved to hear a car pulling up behind them "Hey Alanna are you heading home?" the voice came from Brax "I would offer you a lift too reverend but we are heading in the other direction"_

"_Oh not a problem" Jeff replied "I could do with the walk, this air is very cleansing for the soul wouldn't you agree Alanna?"_

_Alanna cringed as Jeff spoke to her "Can we just get out of here" Alanna frowned as she got in the Ute beside Brax. He nodded and drove away; Alanna looked through the wing mirror and spotted Jeff shaking his head. Alanna's heart was still pounding and her body was shaking._

"_Hey you ok babe" Brax said as he reached for Alanna's hand causing her to jump a little "Whoa, I'm sorry you ok?"_

"_Mmm" Alanna nodded as she looked at Brax._

"_Hey Irene mentioned something earlier about Vicars freaking you out, did you want to talk about it?" Brax asked as he linked his finger in Alanna's._

_Alanna just shook her head "Not really" she sighed "Not today"_

_Brax didn't argue with Alanna he could tell she was extremely troubled about something, but he didn't want to push her too much. Brax knew she would open up to him in her own time._

_x-x-x_

_Later that night Alanna had decided to get an early night. Casey was home so Brax had to sleep in his own room, this left Alanna on her own._

_Alanna was fast asleep; she woke suddenly to a noise from outside. As Alanna opened her eyes she spotted Jeff standing at the window. Alanna screamed as loudly as she could waking both Casey and Brax and bringing them crashing into her room "Alanna are you ok?" Casey asked as he rushed to her side, Brax followed closely behind._

"_He's out there" Alanna stuttered as she pointed at the window with a shaky hand._

_Brax and Casey quickly rushed into the lounge and out of the door, they both circled the house before realised there was no-one there "She must have been dreaming" Brax suggested as he and Casey walked back inside the house._

_Even Alanna convinced herself it was a dream, until it happened the next night and then again the next night. _

_That wasn't the only thing that kept happening, Alanna seemed to be getting very forgetful, and things had started to move form where she had left them. Although Alanna was desperate for Leah and Brax to believe she wasn't just imagining things she was also adamant she wasn't going to reveal who she thought was behind it all. Alanna wanted to leave certain parts of her past in the shadows, some memories were just too painful for her._

_**End of flashback.**_

x-x-x

Casey handed Alanna the mug of tea "Are you ok now?" he smiled.

Alanna nodded "I think so; I don't know what's wrong with me these days"

"Its probably just hormones" Casey replied.

Brax came back inside the house and sat down beside a very shaken Alanna "Right well I have been all round the house and there is definitely no one out there" Brax sighed "It must have been another dream"

"But it seemed so real" Alanna frowned; even she was starting to question herself.

"You must be tired, why don't you try and get some more sleep" Brax suggested "You could take my room if you think it would help" Casey's eyebrows raised "I'll sleep in Heath's room"

Alanna nodded weakly "Yeah maybe moving around would help"

After a few hours Alanna finally managed to drift off to sleep in Brax's bed, Brax was laid in Heath bed, he was waiting for Casey to go back to bed before heading back in his own room to make sure Alanna was ok. As Brax laid awake listening he was shocked to hear a rustling from outside the window. He sat up quickly and spotted a shadow moving outside. Brax jumped out of bed and rushed through the house "Casey" he yelled on his way out of the door.

Casey came rushing out of his bedroom and followed Brax outside, leaving Alanna in the house alone. Alanna shot up when she heard the noise; she quickly got up and rushed into the lounge before stopping dead at the sight in front of her "Hello Alanna, they really shouldn't leave you in the house alone like this" the voice sniggered "You don't know who could be lurking in the shadows"

x-x-x

Brax couldn't understand why he couldn't see anyone outside when it was obvious there was someone there. The more Brax thought the more he realised how stupid he was being, this was old school "Casey back inside now" Brax called as he ran towards the front door just in time to see a black car screeching up the street.

"Alanna" Brax yelled as he ran into the house, he searched frantically but unfortunately his instincts were right, Alanna was gone "Shit" Brax exclaimed as he quickly grabbed his keys. But as he got outside he realised he was too late the car had already disappeared.

"What's happened Brax, what's going on?" Casey was frantic "Where's Alanna?"

"I don't know Case but we need to find her" Brax replied. He knew the chances of finding her were slim, especially when he had no idea of who it was Alanna was so scared of. There was only one thing he could think of doing he needed to get in touch with Alanna's family and try and work out what was going on.

**Hope this chapter wasn't too confusing for you all. I would really like your thoughts on this. **

**Next Time-**

**Brax, Alf and Leah join forces to try and find Alanna before its too late?**

**Elijah makes a shocking discovery about Jeff but what is it?**

**What does Jeff have planned for Alanna?**


	20. Broken Puzzle

Alanna was just waking up; the first thing she noticed was the smell. It was the smell of incense burning, and although Alanna didn't recognise the room she did recognise the smell "Ow" Alanna groaned a groggily a she tugged on her arm and felt a cold metal cuff cutting into her wrist "Shit" she exhaled as she looked up and saw the cuff around her wrist was fastened to a pipe above her head.

Alanna was sat on a cold concrete floor; she had a blanket next to her and could hear the sound of dripping in the background "Hello" she yelled when she heard a voice outside. As soon as the voice got closer and Alanna realised who was there she wish she hadn't called out.

"Hello Alanna" the ghostly voice replied callously "You slept for much longer than I intended, forgive me I must have given you too much"

"Please, what do you want with me?" Alanna said as she tried to pull her hand down from the cuff.

"Oh I think we both know the answer to that question my love" the voice replied. Alanna flinched as she watched the man walk closer "You need to be cleansed Alanna"

"No…No you can't" Alanna was horrified when she saw the equipment that was laid on the table behind the man.

x-x-x

"So you've called the police" Irene said as she handed Brax and Casey a coffee each. They were sat at a table in the diner waiting for Leah and Alf to meet them.

"Yeah for what good that was" Brax seemed annoyed with the police "They came to the house dusted for a few fingerprints and told us they'd be in touch. Thing is we don't even know who might have taken her" Brax explained.

"Yeah I mean we know she has been getting really freaked out lately about someone, but we have no idea who" Casey interrupted "She wouldn't talk about it"

"What did the police say?" Leah announced as she sat at the table. Casey hadn't seen her walk in.

"Not a lot, they can't really do anything until they have a few possible suspects…" Brax started to explain.

"And we don't know who could have done this?" Leah finished Brax's sentence "Have you tried calling Nicola and Aden?"

"I called them as soon as you called me love" Alf answered "I know this isn't the time but do you think it would be a good idea to pay Roman a visit?"

"Roman?" Casey was curious who Alf meant.

"Alanna ex husband" Brax informed his youngest brother "Yeah it can't hurt can it"

"Ok well I'll see what I can do there then" Alf sighed as he stood up "Oh and Brax call me if you hear anything"

"Will do mate" Brax nodded "And Alf, thanks for this mate"

"I'm not doing this for you" Alf snarled "I've known Alanna for a long time; she's been like a daughter to me"

"And maybe I could get in touch with Hayley" Irene suggested "I know Noah opened up to her once about the whole religious issue"

"Yeah I think that a good idea" Leah agreed with Irene maybe Noah or Alanna had opened her to her at some point "It probably wouldn't be a bad idea to get in touch with Alex either" Unfortunately Leah and Alex weren't on very good terms when he left so tracking him down could be difficult.

"Don't worry Brax we'll find her love" Irene half smiled.

"I hope your right, because after the accident Alanna was left with some complications. And if she goes into labour without a doctor their then there's a chance I could lose them both" Brax sighed as he looked at Leah and Alf.

Casey sure what his brother meant by '_he could lose them both' _But he did know that Alanna needed to be found and quickly.

x-x-x

Alf and Marilyn had just gone back to the caravan park when Nicole and Aden arrived "We got here as quick as we could" Nicole cried as she rushed inside the house followed closely by Aden "Any news yet"

"Not yet love" Alf replied "Brax and Casey are asking around, Leah is getting in touch with her mum to see if she has a contact number for Alex"

"Alex?" Aden wondered why Leah was trying to contact Alex "Why would Leah need to get in touch with Alex, does she thinks he's behind this?"

"No of course not, its just there is more to this then you know" Alf explained "Alanna has been acting a little strange recently, she kept telling us she felt like she was being watched, we all thought she was paranoid but obviously not"

"Well when did she start acting strange?" Nicole wondered.

"Around the time Elijah came back to the bay" Marilyn interrupted "Alanna lashed out when he went to see Leah and VJ, Irene said the collar must have upset Alanna"

"Hang on are you saying he's a vicar" Aden seemed horrified.

"Yes why? Aden what's wrong?" Marilyn was now as worried as Aden.

"I can't tell you who has taken her but I can tell you why she freaked out at the sight of a vicar" Aden frowned and then turned to Alf.

x-x-x

Brax and Casey were walking along the beach hoping to find someone who might have seen something.

Brax was desperately clutching at hope that even something tiny might trigger a clue and Casey was still confused about something Brax had said in the Diner "Hey Brax I've been thinking about what you said in the Diner"

"Why have you thought of something that could lead us to where she might be?" Brax said quickly.

"No, I was thinking about what you said about how you would lose everything…What did you mean Brax?" Casey asked nervously "Is there something I should know?"

"I really can't do this now Casey" Brax exhaled "We need to concentrate on finding Alanna and…"

"It's your baby isn't it?" Casey blurted out causing Brax to stop dead "I'm not an idiot Brax I've got eyes in my head, it doesn't take a genius to work it out"

"Yes ok you're right, it's my baby" Brax confirmed angrily "Now I've got that off my chest can we concentrate on finding Al"

"How could you do that Brax, heath's your brother" Casey snapped "He's trusting you to take care of Alanna while he's inside"

"Yeah I know that" Brax argued "Don't you think I feel bad enough as it is about it, I've tried to keep my distance but I can't…"

"Wait a minute are you saying that you are seeing her as well?" Casey was stunned "Oh this just gets better and better. And what about heath, what happens when he comes out of jail huh…do you have any idea what this will do to him?"

"Of course I do, do you think I wanted this. To hurt heath?" Brax looked straight at Casey.

"Then why don't you stop it?" Casey spat angrily.

"It's not that simple Case" Brax admitted causing Casey to laugh sarcastically.

"Oh what why what's wrong Brax its not like you love her is it" Casey continued to laugh until he saw the serious look on his brothers face "Oh my god you have haven't you…you're in love with her"

Before Brax could answer he felt his hone vibrate in his pocket "Yeah ok thanks Alf I'll be there in a few minutes" Brax said as he hung up.

x-x-x

Aden, Nicole, Alf and Marilyn were all sat in the lounge when Brax, Casey and Leah arrived "What is it what's going on?" Brax asked frantically. Aden stood up "Do you know something?" Brax asked.

"I might, a couple of years ago I was going through some stuff and Alanna helped me. She helped me by opening up about her own past" Aden started "Now Irene mentioned to Marilyn that Alanna freaked out over a vicar at Leah's house"

"Yeah that's right I was there" Brax nodded.

"And then she clammed up about it right?" Aden said slowly and Brax nodded "Well I know why she freaked out"

"Why?" Casey asked desperately.

"Because when Alanna was young, her mother put a lot of trust in a man she thought was worthy. This man turned out to be a pig; he subjected Alanna and Noah to a childhood of pain and misery. He would do things to them and their mum would let him get away with it" Aden explained "I don't know his name but I do know that this man was a Vicar, and he didn't just used to hurt Alanna he used to…" Aden didn't need to finish the sentence everyone in the room knew exactly what he meant.

"Poor Allie" Marilyn gasped as she thought about what Aden had said "I wish we knew who this man was"

"We might" Leah interrupted "A couple of days ago while I was on the beach with Allie, we bumped into Elijah and a vicar named Jeff" Leah started "Elijah introduced me to him but he said he already knew Alanna, they went way back apparently. I didn't think anything of it at the time but Alanna was really quiet after seeing Jeff, maybe he had something to do with it"

"Jeff as in Jeff Sheldon" Alf finally spoke "He's staying here in one of the vans number 393 I think"

"What are we waiting for?" Brax said as he stood up and stormed outside. Alf, Casey and Aden followed him "Open up" Brax yelled as he banged furiously on the door.

"What on earth is going on?" Elijah suddenly came out no-where.

"Where is he?" Brax yelled as he grabbed Elijah's collar and slammed him up against the caravan door "What has he done with her?"

"Brax stop mate" Alf, Aden and Casey managed to drag Brax off "Here I've got a key" Alf stepped forwards to unlock the door.

As Alf opened the door the caravan was filled with darkness, it wasn't until Brax went inside and opened the curtains that the full extent was revealed. The walls were plastered with photographs of Alanna ranging from school age to the present day.

"What the..." Alf's voice echoed around the caravan. Suddenly Marilyn and Nicole arrived.

"Oh my god" Marilyn gasped as she saw the photo's, Nicole was stunned to silence.

"Wait a minute what's this?" Aden asked when he spotted a shopping list hanging on the fridge "Bread, milk, towels, large basin, Paracetamol, knitting needles...why would he need knitting needles?"

"It's like birthing list" Nicole suggested "Well apart from the bread and milk"

"Yeah but what would he use the knitting needles for?" Casey asked causing Elijah, Marilyn and Alf to all share a glance

"Surely he wouldn't" Marilyn gasped distraughtly.

"Wouldn't what?" Brax yelled as he rushed towards Marilyn.

"Those are all the things Jeff would need if he was planning on…terminating a pregnancy" Marilyn stuttered "It's how they used to do it in the olden days"

**To be continued…**

**Ok please be kind, I know I haven't updated this for a while. I have already started on the next few chapters so they should be up soon. I would really like to know what you think about this story so please review and let me know x x x**


End file.
